Triple the Squid, Triple the Trouble
by Prince Izzy X
Summary: When Sam gets struck by lightning, he finds himself in the strangest experience of his life. And it involves the three loves of his life. Triple threat slash madness! Rated for sexual situations.
1. The Big Split

(Note: To whoever reported this fic and got it deleted, you suck, pure and simple. Instead of being a coward about it, why don't you try growing a brain and actually **TELL ME** what I did wrong?! I'm not about to let this fic be deleted for good just because some people can't take a joke or whatever! Now, I'm gonna bold the part that you need to do if I happen to somehow break one of this site's stupid rules. I **EXPECT** you to be civilized and actually **TELL ME** what I did wrong, even though I **KNOW** I didn't do anything wrong! Now, read the disclaimer **CAREFULLY**! That is, if your tiny little brain can actually manage it!)

Disclaimer: Nothing that is copyrighted belongs to me. Only myself & my fan character. This goes for the whole fic. And if by some weird twist of fate, this fic breaks any of this site's childish and unfair rules, **please do the courteous thing and tell me in a review what I did wrong.** If it doesn't ruin the artistic quality of the fic, I'll fix it **ASAP**. I'm usually on all day. **At least give me a chance to fix the problem before reporting me.**

————————————————————

Pre-story Conversation

The scene opened in the studio, like so many times before. As always, a big screen was behind us. Me and Izzy were just standing around. I was trying to think of an idea for a new slash fic, but nothing would come up.

'_Come on!_' I berated myself. '_You gotta think of **something**! Something that's never been done in this dimension! Something that the fans will talk about for ages! Or at least five minutes. …But what?_' My eyes lit up with inspiration. I turned to my partner and started charging energy into my hands.

"Yah!" I fired an Ice Beam and froze his feet. The ice went up to his waist, completely immobilizing him. His eyes widened.

"What the—?!" I ignored him as I turned to the camera.

"Welcome to the show! For this SLASH fic—" I glared at Izzy, who was trying to escape. "—I will play with not one, not two, but _three_ couplings!"

"Hooray…" Izzy muttered sarcastically. "And what three would that be?"

"Sam/Twister, Sam/Otto, and Sam/Keoni!" I replied cheerfully. Izzy raised an eyebrow at me.

'_Never mind the impossible pairings! What the hell is he doing pairing **him** with all three of them!?_' He thought.

"Uhhh Boss, last time I checked, the rules said you can only pair up a character with only ONE other character! What are you doing creating a love square!?" He demanded.

"I don't remember reading anything saying I couldn't pair up one character with three." I said with a shrug. I turned to the camera. "Anyway, this fic was inspired by my favorite move from the game Sonic Battle for Game Boy Advance."

"And which move is that?" My partner asked.

"Think about it, Izzy. The great Shadow… Jumping up in the air… Has a long range…" I answered. Izzy nodded in understanding.

"Oooohhhh… _That_ one!"

"Right. Also, this fic requires me to toss out two characters. The winners of today's drawing will go to lovely San Francisco for a skating competition."

"Hey, how do expect me to pick them? My feet are still frozen!" Izzy shouted, trying to get out of his icy prison.

"Who said anything about the Wheel of Plotlines?" I snapped my fingers, causing an envelope to materialize in my hand. "I got the names right here."

"Well?" The other boy asked impatiently.

"And the winners are…" I opened the envelope and took out the paper. "Reggie and Ray Rocket!"

Reggie entered the studio with Ray. She seemed to have a huge grin on her face.

"Alright! Vacation!" She cheered. I snapped my fingers and another envelope appeared in my hand.

"Here ya go!" I handed it to her. "Enjoy and good luck!"

"Thanks!" Reggie said as she and Ray walked off stage.

"Hey! Why didn't you make her blast off like you did to Twister!?" Izzy shouted. I shrugged.

"You expect me to hurt a girl? For shame Izzy. I'm a gentleman."

"In a pig's eye." My partner snorted. "And also, why isn't Noelani going with them?"

"I wrote this one before Island of the Menehune premiered, so she's not in it anyway."

"Figures. Why on earth didn't you release this one at the time?"

"Because I was busy editing my earlier fics and this site doesn't deserve to get my fics on time." I growled. "Especially not after this summer."

"Whatever." Izzy rolled his eyes. "Can we move on?" I turned to the camera.

"Anyway, here are the ages for the characters:" I pulled out a remote and pointed it at the screen. I pressed a button and it displayed Otto, Sam, Twister, and Keoni's pictures. Underneath them was a big number sixteen.

"And everybody else is aged cordially. I think that's about it, so enjoy the fic!" I waved at the camera.

"Hey! Get me out of this ice!" Izzy roared, struggling to get out of the ice again.

----------------------------------------

Triple the Squid, Triple the Trouble

Chapter 1

The Big Split

Feet pounding against the concrete. An occasional explosion. Fists pounding into faces. This was the scene in Central City. Three forces clashed. One, the blue protector of justice, Sonic the Hedgehog. The second, the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog. The third, a robot with the ability to copy the moves of his opponents, Emerl.

They were each battling for supremacy. They each refused to let other two win. They must claim victory at all costs! Sonic ran along the ground, following Emerl, who was skating away. Using his speed, the hedgehog caught up almost instantly. The robot surprised him though by turning around and delivering a karate chop. Not to be left out of the fight, Shadow used his Chaos Magic attack and tossed Emerl into the air. The black hedgehog jumped up.

Before he was able to strike, Emerl ascended into the air, flapping his arms like wings. He dropped a couple of mines on Shadow. They exploded and the hedgehog found himself knocked to the ground. Emerl found a safe place to land and watch the two hedgehogs destroy each other. Sonic tossed a ring ahead and rammed into Shadow as a ball. Shadow was tossed into the air as a result of that attack. Sonic ran under him to make another strike when the black hedgehog struck back with Chaos Burst. He disappeared and reappeared right where Sonic was standing, surrounded in an orb of distorted space.

"What!?" Sonic yelled as he fainted. His body disappeared.

That was it. Emerl shot off the platform he was on and skated up to Shadow. He then pummeled the hedgehog with repeated karate chops and kicks. The robot was moving so fast that you couldn't see his hands. In fact, he was still going as Shadow grunted and fainted. The battle ended with Emerl's fists glowing brightly.

----------------------------------------

::First Person POV::

"_You win._" The game said.

"Alright! I knew I could do it!" I cheered.

I was sitting in my computer chair, playing one of my favorite games on my GBA. That's Game Boy Advance for those who don't know. There was nothing else to do. It was pouring outside, not to mention lightning struck every few minutes, followed by thunder. I sighed, getting over my excitement. I may be playing one of my favorite games, but it _does_ get boring after a while.

Let me tell you a bit about myself. The name's Sam Dullard. I'm sixteen. I'm currently five and a half feet tall. I have shoulder length blond hair. I realized that the buzz cut I was sporting wasn't doing it for me, so I grew it out. Thanks to all my years being out in the sun, I have developed a nice tan. I also lost the baby fat I had and am now proudly slim. I still wear the same glasses I had when I was nine. I'm wearing my usual orange shirt with an N displayed on it. Ahhh… The joys of outlet malls. You always find the classics at the right size. Anyway, I'm also wearing a pair of blue shorts. I'm currently a senior in high school. I would be a junior, but I had skipped a grade when I was younger.

I live in Southern California. In a town called Ocean Shores. The weather's nice and hot most of the time. The surfing's great and there are plenty of cool places to hang out. Now you may think that I would be happy living in this paradise, as well as being extremely smart, but I'm not. I have my own set of problems like everyone else.

"I wonder what they're doing right now." I thought out loud. I put down the game boy and opened the top drawer of my computer desk. I took out a picture that had me and three of my friends pictured on it. I sighed sadly.

One of my problems is that I'm gay. I found out about my sexuality about a year or two ago. Of course, nobody else knows. Another of my problems is that I'm in love with three of my friends. The ones in the picture.

The picture was taken about two years ago. I was standing in the middle of the shot. Leaning on my right shoulder was Otto Rocket, the hottest athlete in town. He's a little taller than me. He has those lovely dreadlocks that barely stay at the top of his head like when he was younger. A couple of them fell over of his eyes, which were concealed by the same pair of green tinted sunglasses he's always worn.

I can't exactly explain why I love him. My guess is because he looks so good without a shirt on. Oh wait. That would be lust. Uhh… Well, the sunglasses add a bit of mystery to him, not that there's much mystery behind him. He's just a really good skater, surfer, snowboarder, etc. Basically, the things I stink at. Ever since I moved to this town from Kansas, I've been trying to become as good as he is in extreme sports so that I can be on the same page as him. It wasn't easy and I have the scabs to prove it. Oh well, he'd never feel the same way as I do.

Leaning on my left shoulder was Keoni Makani, nephew of one of my good friends, Tito Makani. He hails from the tropical paradise that is Oahu, Hawaii. He usually comes for a visit at least once every summer. He's a couple of inches taller than Otto. He's got brown hair that's tied into a ponytail. He has eyes that you can sink into. He's just about as good as Otto is in extreme sports. Man, I envy their skills.

As for why I love him, why not? We're both straight A students. We share some common interests. He's great with computers, though probably not as good as me. Or maybe we _are _on par with other. Hmmmm… I'll have to think about that one. Anyway, he's got a great personality. He's fun-loving and a scream at parties. Not to mention he tells great stories and it's hilarious when he tries to imitate Tito by doing quotes from the ancient Hawaiians! According to Tito, he'll get it right sometimes, but most of the time, he messes up. It's too bad he lives all the way in Oahu though. A relationship just wouldn't work, I'm afraid. But it couldn't hurt to try.

And finally, standing behind me, doing bunny ears was perhaps the loveliest of all three boys, Twister Rodriguez. He's the tallest out of all four of us. He wears this cute striped hat. You could see a bit of his orange hair sticking up in front of his hat, which further compliments his cuteness. He has some hair growing down the back and sides of his head too. Oh, did I mention he's cute?

Why I love him? He's such a little kid! He's extremely gullible, which is adorable. I practically melt whenever I'm close to him. He also looks cute when he's thinking. Despite the fact that he may not be alright up there, he's good with electronics. He's had that video camera of his for years now. Despite almost losing it a couple of times, he's been as careful as possible with it; almost as if it was a baby. Oh, how I would like to be held in his arms. To feel his warmth. To look into his eyes and say those three words—"I love you"—only to hear him reply with the same words. Not to mention play with that cowlick of his. One more thing. He has a cute butt.

The picture was taken at the beach, so we were all in our bathing suits. Our skin tones were all different. I, of course, was the lightest. Twister followed with a slightly darker tan. Otto was next with a reddish tan reminiscent of cinnamon. Keoni was the darkest with a lovely bronze tan. I've kept this picture all this time and I've never gone a single day without looking at it at least once, wondering what it would be like to be with each of them. Admiring their good looks and handsome faces. Wishing I could kiss each of them or at least one of them.

I sighed as I put the picture away. None of them would return my feelings. There's no doubt in my mind that each and every one of them is straight, while I have to be the odd man out. If only… If only I could tell each of them how I felt, especially Twister. But no. I'm too afraid of their reactions. I don't want to lose their trust or their friendship. Even if I can't get any closer to them, I'm happy with the way things are.

"Hmmm… It looks like the storm's over." I commented to myself as I looked out the window. It wasn't raining anymore, but the sky was still dark, almost like it was going to start raining again. Or maybe it really _is_ over. I shrugged. I wasn't in the mood to think about it right now.

"Maybe Otto, Twist, and I can go to Mad Town or something."

I would've mentioned Otto's sister, Reggie, but she went with her and Otto's father to an invitational skate competition in San Francisco. It's too bad we couldn't come. At least she knows we're cheering her on in spirit. I picked up my game boy to go back to playing.

"Huh? What's this?"

On the screen was a card. Its picture showed Shadow disappearing in the air. Where the name of the attack was supposed to be, there were three question marks. In big, blue letters, the word "Rare" was displayed. I grinned.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I finally got that move!"

I heard about this move on a couple of gaming sites. If you give it to Emerl and then use it while in the air, you'll disappear and reappear on the ground using a triple Chaos Burst! Oh man! I gotta see this in action!

When I was able to control my character again, I went into a menu that I can use to customize my robot's attacks. After I located the move and gave it to Emerl, I looked for an opponent to test it on. I decided to battle Amy Rose. After a few seconds, the battle started.

I lured the pink hedgehog into a large open area of the battlefield. She swung her hammer at my character, but I made him jump. Before gravity can affect Emerl, I pushed the R button. The robot disappeared in midair, exactly like a normal Chaos Burst attack. A few seconds later, he appeared back on the ground in not one, but _three_ Chaos Bursts! The three Emerls were lined up side to side, trapping Amy in orbs of distorted space. She gave a scream and fainted as the attack ended. I gave an excited laugh, much like a hyper kid.

"Yes! It's better than I thought!" I exclaimed with another laugh. I completely decimated Amy with that one move. It's absolutely perfect! Nothing could stop it! …That is, if the opponent doesn't block power moves. After a couple of matches in which I used that move nonstop, I wiped my forehead. I was sweating badly.

"Boy, it got hot fast. Maybe I should play this outside." I put down the GBA and got my shoes on. I then left the house.

----------------------------------------

::Third Person POV::

Thunder rumbled overhead as Sam exited his house. It didn't matter to the blond though. He was too ecstatic about the fact that he had obtained quite possibly the greatest move in his game. As he started another battle, he stood in the middle of the cul-de-sac where he and two of his crushes resided. The clouds above flashed with lightning.

Emerl skated around the field, which was also occupied by Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles went for a punch, but Emerl jumped up and performed the triple Chaos Burst, defeating the echidna in seconds.

Thunder rumbled again. It seemed almost like the sky was storing up electricity.

Knuckles reappeared on the field and tossed a huge rock at Emerl, but the robot dodged and used another triple Chaos Burst. The red animal was defeated again.

The sky tore open as a massive lightning bolt plummeted down towards the earth.

The two characters fought on screen, dodging each other's attacks. They darted across the field, anticipating the other's moves.

"Grrr… Come on!" Sam cursed at the screen. "Let me attack already!" Finally, an opening made itself known. Grinning, Sam propelled his character towards Knuckles. He made Emerl jump in the air and disappear.

::BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTPT!!!!!!!::

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam roared in pain as the lightning bolt struck him, sending volt after volt of electricity coursing through his body.

In the game, Emerl reappeared on the ground as three Emerls. At that exact same moment, Sam's body glowed brightly. When the lightning finally dissipated, he collapsed on the hard concrete. Both his game boy and his body were smoking and crackling with electricity. The screen of the toy was busted.

As Sam laid unconscious, it started to rain. Beside his body, you can see two pairs of sneakers. Two pairs of lightly tanned hands picked him up.

----------------------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"Hey! I just noticed. This is the first multi-chapter fic in a long time that didn't have some stupid intro!" Izzy said happily. I glowered at him.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." I turned to the camera. "Anyway, our poor blond has been struck down by the unbridled wrath of Nature's fury! Will he survive and what's with those other pairs of shoes!? Tune in next time!"


	2. Three Lucky Guys

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Well, here we are in Chapter Two!" I yelled.

"Oh joy…" Izzy said, rolling his eyes. "Before I forget, what names would you give our feature couplings?" I groaned and glared at him.

"Do you _always_ have to ask that whenever I work with new pairings!?"

"Well yeah!" My partner replied, glaring back. "So get talking!"

"Fine." I sighed, turning to the camera. "For Sam/Twister, if Sam was dominant, the pairing would be called 'Squidster.' As you can see, it uses Blondie's full nickname and the last four letters of Twister's name."

"Hmmm… And if Twister was dominant?" Izzy asked. I got into a thinking pose.

"The pairing would be called 'Twistid.'"

"Twisted?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Didn't you see the way I spelled it?! It's Twist_id_!" I yelled. "It uses the first five letters of Twister's name and the last two letters of Sam's nickname! Got it!?"

"I guess…" Izzy scratched his head. "So how about Sam/Otto, as weird as that pairing is?" I glowered at him.

"If Sam was dominant—"

"Yeah right!" Izzy scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"—The pairing would be called, 'Squotto.'" Again, my partner raised an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to be Native American or something?" I nodded.

"Sounds that way, doesn't it? Anyway, if Otto was dominant, it would be called…" I shrugged. "'Ottid?'" Izzy shook his head weirdly.

"I don't think I wanna know. Now what about that last pairing?"

"Ahhh yes. Sam and—" I smirked. "—your 'delectable pineapple.'" Izzy's left eye twitched at that.

::WHAM!::

Izzy panted as he held his mallet over my downed body.

"Shut up and tell the names!!!" He roared.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh! Can't even take a joke!" I yelled as I got up. I dusted myself off. "Anyway, if Sam was dominant, the pairing would be called, 'Squidoni.'"

"What, like how they end every other word with 'oni' in those Kraft macaroni commercials?"

"Yep." I replied. "It's a shame they never made any for Rocket Power though. Not that I'd buy it if they did."

"You sure they didn't?" Izzy asked, giving me a doubtful look. I shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't remember if they did or not. Anyway, if Keoni was dominant—"

"And he should be." Izzy interrupted with a nod. I smirked at him.

"Why Izzy? Had previous experience?" I snickered at that one.

::WHAM!::

"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!!!" He screamed with a monstrous blush.

"Ow…" I again got up. I rubbed my sore head. "Like I was saying, if Keoni was dominant, the pairing would be called…" I scratched my head. "'Keony.'" Izzy raised an eyebrow at that one.

"Let me guess, the first four letters of his name and the last letter of Sammy's? Didn't somebody misspell Keoni's name like that somewhere before?"

"I had no other ideas!" I yelled defensively. "Leave me be, foul creature of my imagination!"

"Riiiiiight… Anyway, we better get to business."

------------------------

Triple the Squid, Triple the Trouble

Chapter 2

Three Lucky Guys

"Uhhh…" Sam groaned as he moved around in bed.

"Hey, he's coming to!" A voice said cheerfully.

"It's about time." Another voice grumbled.

'_That's odd…_' Sam thought. '_Whoever's out there sounds just like me…_ _But why is he talking to himself?_'

Slowly, his eyes opened. He was lying in his room. Everything was blurry. He reached over to the dresser and picked up his glasses. When he put them on and sat up, he saw a truly unbelievable sight.

"Whew! I thought you weren't going to make it." The owner of the cheerful voice said.

"Yeah. You were out for at least two days." The owner of the second voice added. Sam gaped in utter disbelief. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"B-but h-how?" He finally said after a few minutes. He shook his head. "You two look just like me. What happened to me, anyway?"

"Correction: We _are_ you." The owner of the cheerful voice answered.

Standing before Sam was, well, himself. Actually, there were two himselves. Both of the boys were the same height as the blond. They had the same hair, the same glasses, the same everything. It was almost like looking at two mirrors. The only difference was the shirts they were wearing. The Sam on the left (with the cheerful voice) was wearing a red shirt while the Sam on the right (with the more serious voice) was wearing a blue shirt. Both of them, like the original Sam, had Ns displayed on their shirts.

"You mean I was cloned?" The original Sam asked.

"You got it." The Sam in the blue shirt said with a thumbs-up.

"And to answer your earlier question, we don't really know what happened to you." The Sam in the red shirt added. "We woke up and saw you lying on the ground. It was raining." The original Sam sat on the side of the bed, allowing his two clones to sit beside him. He put a thumb to his chin.

"Lying on the ground… Raining…" He muttered before he gasped. "_Now_ I remember! I was struck by lightning while I was playing."

"That's another thing. Don't you know that you're not supposed to stand in an open area during a thunderstorm?" Blue Sam asked.

"I wasn't aware the storm hadn't passed." Sam replied with an embarrassed expression. His eyes widened as he turned back to his clones. "What about my GBA?" Red Sam pulled the mangled game boy out of his pocket and handed it to Sam, whose eyes welled up with tears.

"My system… My game… My data… All gone in the blink of an eye…" He sniffed.

"Chill out. It's not the end of the world." Blue Sam said, rolling his eyes. Sam's head shot up as he realized something.

"Oh man… What am I supposed to do about you two?" The two clones looked at each other before glancing at Sam in confusion. He slapped his head. "I can't exactly tell Mom that I was cloned because I got struck by lightning! She'll freak!"

"Once again, chill out." Blue Sam said. "It's a no-brainer, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"It's easy." Red Sam answered. "We'll stay out of the way so that no one would get suspicious." Sam gave them a tentative look.

"Hmmmm… I don't know. Mom's not exactly easy to fool. Besides, she cleans the house almost every day."

"Well maybe instead, whenever you go out, we'll leave the house as well." Blue Sam offered.

"What!?"

"Hear me out. We all go out separately and we just stay as far away from each other as humanly possible. That way, nobody will suspect anything."

"That actually doesn't sound too bad." Red Sam commented. Sam still looked unsure.

"Hmmmm… Maybe I should ask someone else for help." He turned to the clones. "Where's Mom at, anyway?"

"Oh, she went shopping." Blue Sam answered. "She'll probably be back in a couple of hours." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Question: What did she say when she discovered that I wasn't around for two days?"

"Nothing." Red Sam replied. "We sort of—ummm…—" He scratched his head nervously. "—Took your place so that she wouldn't get suspicious while you recovered." Sam sighed with relief.

"_That's_ good to know. She would've gone insane if she found out what happened." He grabbed his shoes and put them on.

"Where are you going?" Blue Sam asked with concern.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're able to walk?" Red Sam added his input. Sam chuckled as he got up and walked around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be right back." He started to walk out. "Stay out of sight in case Mom comes back." He left the room, but not before looking back inside. "One more thing, thanks for the help."

"No prob. Us clones have to stick together." Both clones replied, putting an arm around each other's shoulder. Sam nodded before leaving. When he left the house, he noticed that it was sunny unlike two days ago when he had his _electrifying_ experience. He got into a thinking pose.

"Hmmm… Now who could I ask for advice?" He asked himself. He looked at the Rockets' house. "I'd ask Reggie, but she's out of town and I don't know if Otto's even around." He sighed lovingly at the mention of the redhead, but he shook his head before any distracting thoughts surfaced. He needed help right now. He then turned towards the street leading down the hill and into the pier.

"Could Tito help?" He looked at the sky for a moment. "Nah! I doubt he'd believe me. Actually, I still have trouble believing this whole thing myself." He thought for a moment, racking his brain for someone, _any_one who could help him. After about five minutes of thinking, he turned towards the house right next to his.

"Maybe Twister…" He shrugged. "Worth a shot, I guess. But is he even home?" He nervously walked towards the house where one of his crushes lived. He slowly walked up the stairs leading up to the front door. When he reached the door, he took a deep breath.

'_Come on, Sam, relax!_' He thought. '_It's only Twister. I mean, sure, he's one of the boys that you've loved for two years, but you need help. Just ring the bell and ask for his advice. And another thing, **don't **think about how he would look without his clothes on!_'

The blond gulped as he slowly held up his right hand and moved it towards the button. He pushed it and the bell that sounded felt louder than anything he's ever heard. It was like the sound of church bells magnified by a dozen or so megaphones. Sam's heart beat quickened as he heard footsteps come closer and closer. It felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest and beat him senseless as the door finally opened.

"I already told ya! We don't want any!" A voice yelled as one of the three most beautiful sights in the world appeared at the doorway. The owner of the voice immediately grinned at the sight of the blond.

"Squiddy-widdy! What's up?" He greeted. Sam retuned the grin and felt himself blush at the nickname. Twister has been calling him that for ages, though he has no idea why. The blond turned his head the other way to get rid of the blush.

"Hey Twist. How's it going?" He asked when he was sure his face wasn't red anymore.

"Great now that you're here." The other boy replied to himself. Sam's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh! Err… I mean I'm good! Yeah! That's what I meant!" Twister replied with a nervous chuckle. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sam lowered his head in disappointment.

"Oh…"

"Hey, something's different about you today, Squiddy." Twister commented. Sam picked up his head.

"Oh? What?"

"I don't know. Something just seems different." The Mexican boy took off his trademark hat and scratched his head.

'_Man, I want to feel his hair._' Sam thought. He mentally slapped himself.

"So, are you going to invite me in or what?" He asked with his hands at his hips.

'_He looks so cute like that._' Twister thought with half-closed eyes before shaking his head.

"Sorry about that. Come in." He said out loud as he moved aside. Sam walked inside when Twister gasped. "_Now _I know what's different! It's your hair!"

"My hair?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised. He then felt his hair. It was sticking up all over the place. Not to mention every strand was stiff. He looked confused for a minute before he remembered the thunderstorm. He had to think of something fast.

"Uhhh… You see, there's a very good explanation for why my hair looks like this." He gave a chuckle. He opened his mouth and prepared to speak, but the taller boy grabbed his wrist.

"Come on. I'll fix your hair for you." He said happily as he dragged Sam towards his room. The blond tried to shake off the new blush that implanted itself on his face.

"Wait! It's not that big of a deal." He tried. He made a futile attempt at resisting. Twister only pulled harder.

"I won't take no for an answer! I'd _love_ to help you any way I can!" Sam coulda sworn Twister emphasized 'love,' but it may have been his imagination.

The taller boy dragged him past the door to Lars' room, which was ajar. The older Rodriguez was lying on his bed, listening to his CD player. His eyes caught sight of Twister pulling an unwilling Sam.

'_Is he really going to do it?_' The brunet thought. He shrugged. '_It's about time if you ask me._'

He's known for quite awhile that Twister has had his eyes on Sam, despite his pathetic attempts to hide his secret. The younger brother would always yell out Sam's name in his sleep. Not to mention he always caught the redhead staring at some picture that had the blond in a bathing suit on it. Of course, Twister was too afraid to admit his feelings. It took all of Lars' willpower not to blackmail him.

'_Still though…_' He began. '_I always thought he and Rocket Dork were gonna hook up._' He shrugged and went back to listening to his music.

Meanwhile, Twister had dragged Sam into his room and locked the door.

"Sit over there and make yourself comfortable while I get the brush." He said as he pointed at his bed. Sam gulped again as he sat down.

"Did I already mention that it's not a big deal?" He asked.

"Yeah. Didn't I already say I won't take no for an answer?" Twister shot back smoothly as he dug through his dresser. He soon pulled out a blue brush. After pulling out a few strands of orange, he pulled up a chair and sat in front of Sam. Their faces were inches apart.

"Now stand still. Ok?" He said. Sam gulped for the third time in five minutes as he nodded. He was so tempted to close the gap and live out one of his dreams, but he stood still. He knew perfectly well that Twister was just being nice. Possibly bordering on weird, but nice nonetheless.

Sam relaxed as Twister reached over and applied the brush to his hair. He took in the Mexican boy's scent as his hair was being tamed. He resisted the urge to moan as the orange haired boy made careful strokes. Twister pulled down every single strand of gold. He had to admit, he was rather enjoying pampering his friend.

'_Oh how I would love to do more than this._' He thought as he continued brushing. Because he was so close, he took the opportunity to smell Sam's hair. He sniffed and almost withdrew his head immediately.

'_Was that burnt skin I just smelled?_' He pulled back to see that Sam had his eyes closed in pleasure. He blushed and went back to brushing.

'_Hmmm… I wonder why he paused for._' Sam thought.

After pulling down one last section of hair, Twister pulled back to inspect his work.

"Still missing something…" He looked around the top of his dresser and spied a bottle of hair gel. "Perfect." He grabbed the bottle and scooped out a handful of the green substance. He placed it on Sam's head. The blond shivered at the feeling of the cold substance.

"Sorry about that." Twister offered sheepishly. "This'll make your hair stay still." He was blushing madly as he applied the gel to every inch of his head.

"O-ok…" Sam stuttered. He was _really_ having a hard time suppressing a moan as the other boy continued to work. It felt so good to have his fingers running through his hair. It was over too soon as Twister brushed his hair one more time and sat down in front of him.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I think I got your hair under control." He said, still blushing.

"Yeah. Thanks…a lot…" Sam trailed off as he stared deeply into Twister's eyes. The other boy also couldn't tear his eyes away. The boy in the striped hat slowly closed the distance until their lips met. He closed his eyes as he embraced the blond.

It took a while for Sam's mind to register what was going on, but when it did, he too closed his eyes and returned the kiss. He snaked his arms around the other's waist. Twister ran his tongue along the other boy's bottom lip. Sam gladly allowed access and both boys deepened the kiss. That all-too-annoying need for oxygen came too quickly as they separated.

"Twister…" Sam panted.

"Sam…" Twister breathed. He then blinked and turned his head away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Twist." Sam made the other boy face him. "It's alright. In fact, I've always wanted to do that." He blushed.

"You…did?" Twister asked, his face reddening. Sam nodded.

"I love you. I always had." Twister grinned.

"Sam… I love you too." The two leaned their foreheads against each other as they grinned.

"So what are we going to tell everyone?" The blond asked, rubbing a hand against his new boyfriend's chest.

"Let's worry about that later." Twister replied, giving him a devilish smirk. "I've been thinking about you for years and I want to make up for lost time." And with that, they both leaned in for another kiss.

An hour later, at Sam's house…

"I'm bored." Blue Sam sighed. He and his red counterpart were sitting on the floor of Sam's room.

"So what do you expect? We can't go anywhere in case Mom comes back." Red Sam replied.

"Correction: Only _one_ of us has to stay. I'm going out." The clone in the blue shirt got up and started leaving.

"Hey! No fair!" The clone in the red shirt protested.

"Look, we can't get caught. Just stay here for a bit and then I'll come back."

"And what if Sam comes back?"

"Just make something up. See ya." Blue Sam answered before he stepped out the front door. "Now where could I go for some fun?" He then noticed the Rockets' house. He grinned.

"I wonder if Otto is around." He walked towards the biggest house in the cul-de-sac.

(A/N: Seeing as they're Sam's clones, they have his memories, his hopes and dreams, and most importantly, his crushes. Just wanted to say that in case any questions arise.)

------------------------

Inside the living room of the Rocket household, we join Otto, who's currently laying on the couch in total silence. He was laying his head on his left arm while he played Connect the Dots with the spots in the ceiling with his right hand.

"Man, I'm so alone." He sighed. "Reg and Raymundo are at that skate competition and I don't know what Twist is up to, not that it matters too much. I don't feel like doing anything anyway."

'_There was someone else…_'

Otto stayed in that position, trying to think of someone who could alleviate him from this boredom. He even started to make out objects with the spots in the ceiling as if they were stars. He created a skateboard in one instance; a huge wave in another; even a half pipe was the subject of one of the "constellations." He continued this for a few minutes before he created the image of a face, but not just any face. The person depicted had shoulder length hair, a wide smile, a wise demeanor, and most notably of all, a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Sam…" Otto sighed again.

He has known his feelings for the blond boy for at least three years. He was in love with him, pure and simple. He couldn't believe that of all the people to fall in love with, he falls for _him_. The one he has teased countless times about of his lack of skills on a skateboard, surfboard, and basically anything else associated with extreme sports. He wasn't quite sure what it was that he loved Sam for. Just that he loved him.

'_It's probably his brains._' He thought.

Sam is quite possibly the most well-versed of the group. He can speak a few languages, he's great with computers, and he's managed to skip a grade. Otto's even heard that he may have a black belt in karate. Or was it tae-kwon-do? Then again, he heard it from Twister, so it may or may not be true.

'_Or maybe it's because he never gives up._'

In every instance in which the group has done sports, Sam was always rolling along with them. Sure, he messed up quite a lot. Sure, he was probably a little on the clumsy side, but he never gave up, at least not _too_ often.

'_In any case,_' He started with a sigh. '_If me and him ever got together, I'd never have to do taxes._' He chuckled at that idle thought. He frowned as he pulled out a picture from his pocket.

It was the same one that was taken about two years ago, one year after he discovered his feelings; the one of him, his crush, and two of their friends standing at the beach, wearing nothing but their bathing suits. Otto gave a grin at the happy expression of the boy in the center. That quickly turned into a scowl as he looked at the other two boys in the picture.

After he fell in love with Sam, Otto has had somewhat of a personal grudge against Twister and Keoni. He considered them rivals for Sam's feelings. Of course, he never allowed this to surface. He hung out with the other two boys like always. But he couldn't help but think they were after the same thing. He knew that Keoni wouldn't be a problem. He lives across the Pacific in Hawaii. But Twister on the other hand… The redhead smirked. He's always loved a challenge.

"No matter what, Sammy, I'll win your heart." He silently declared.

He sorely wanted to claim the smaller boy as his, not only for the sake of love, but so that he could laugh at the shocked expressions of his rivals. He'd take Sam over to Twister's house and give the blond boy a hug as soon as the orange haired boy opened up. In the case of Keoni, he'd take a picture of him kissing Sam passionately and then e-mail it to the brunet. He snickered at the very thought.

"All's fair in love and war, right?" He gave another chuckle.

He was about to turn on the TV when he heard a knock on the door. Curious, he stood up and went to the door. When he opened it, a _very_ pleasant sight was before him.

"Sam…" Otto felt the air and his confidence leave him as he laid eyes on the blond boy of his dreams. He blushed.

'_Chill Otto. This is only Sam._' He thought as he tried to slow his breathing. '_You can do this. Damn, he's fine!_' He cleared his throat.

"Hey." He said suavely as he leaned on the doorframe. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see you, that's all." Sam replied. Otto gulped.

"So do ya want to come in?" He asked, trying to maintain his cool.

"Sure." Was it Otto's imagination or did Sam _wink_ at him? He shook his head as he stepped aside. Sam walked into the house.

"Hey, that's a cool shirt you got there." The auburn haired boy said as he followed the blond into the living room. "Decided to change your style?"

"Oh yeah. Blue matches my hair better." Sam replied as he sat down on the couch.

"I can tell." Otto said under his breath as he sat down too.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" Otto waved his arms wildly. He abruptly stood up. "Be right back." He walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the sink and took several deep breaths.

'_Come on! Chill!_' He inwardly yelled at himself. '_You can do this._ _…Maybe I should just tell him, before Keoni or Twist do._' He grabbed a couple of sodas from the fridge and walked back to the living room.

"Here you go." He said as he handed a can to Sam, who looked at it in confusion. Otto sat next to him and opened his can. He took a sip and looked at the other boy, who still didn't open the can.

"Well?" He asked. Sam looked at him and Otto gulped again. "A-aren't you going to drink?" The blond suddenly put on an expression of fright. He tried to think of something.

"Actually, I'm not really thirsty right now." He responded.

"You sure?" Otto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep!" Sam gave the other boy a grin. Otto thought he could melt right there. Sam sighed as he wiped his forehead.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" Otto asked.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you." Sam replied. Otto put their sodas down and turned to him.

"What about?" He asked. Sam shifted uneasily.

'_Damn it! I had this whole thing planned!_' He thought.

"Well, it's just that—you see, there comes a time when… No. Wrong line. Uhhh… It's actually like this…" Sam trailed off. Otto blinked in confusion.

"Go on…"

"The thing is—Oh screw it!" And with that, Sam grabbed Otto's head and pulled him in close. He closed his eyes as their lips met. Otto's eyes widened.

'_He…He chose me!_' He thought with glee. '_Sam chose **me**!!!_' He happily closed his own eyes and returned the kiss. Soon the tongues came into play. After tongue wrestling for about three minutes, they parted for air.

"Sammy…" Otto sighed as he embraced the blond.

"Otto, I love you." Sam breathed as he returned the hug.

"Me too." Otto grinned. They stayed in that position for quite some time. Soon, they separated and he stood up, holding Sam's hand in the process. "Come on! We gotta tell Twister the good news!" He dragged him towards the door.

"Woah! What's the rush!?" Sam yelled as he dragged his feet along the floor. "I was thinking we could snuggle or something!"

"There's always time for that!" Otto replied as he faced his new lover. "Besides, don't you want everybody to celebrate our love?" Sam gulped.

"Yes, but—" He was cut off as the slightly taller boy kissed him again.

"Then let's go!" Otto dragged Sam out of the house.

'_God, what have I gotten myself into?_' The blond thought.

Ten minutes earlier, in Sam's house…

Red Sam, the only one that wasn't in the arms of another guy, was lying on Normal Sam's bed. He was reading a comic book. He soon closed the book and looked up at the clock.

"Man, I wonder where everybody is." He shrugged and reached under the bed to get another comic. Just as he found a new one to read, the phone rang. Sam's head shot up.

"I wonder who that could be." He got off the bed and walked into the living room. The phone rang a few more times before he picked it up.

"H-hello?"

"_Hey cuz!_" It was Tito. The reception on his end was kinda staticy, but Sam was still able to hear.

(A/N: I know Tito normally calls the members of the group "little cuz," but they're 16. Would it be acceptable if he called the kids "cuz" instead or should I just have him say "little cuz?" I honestly don't know.)

"Hi Tito! Where are you? The signal sounds pretty bad."

"_Yea! I'm in the car!_" Tito replied. About a couple of years ago, he got a car of his own. "_I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the airport with me._" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"The airport?"

"_Yeah! Don't you remember? Keoni is coming for a visit!_" Tito yelled over the static. Sam covered the receiver and squealed.

"Keoni's coming! Yes!" He cheered as he danced around the room. He danced for quite sometime before he heard Tito yelling.

"_Are you there!? Ugh! I really need to get rid of this PCS phone._"

"Wait! I'm here!" Sam yelled.

"_Oh. Good. So do you wanna come or what?_"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"_Great! It means so much to Keoni that his friends are there to welcome him._" Sam blushed at that. "_Well, I'll be there in a few. I still have to call Otto and Twister._" The blush disappeared instantly as Sam's eyes widened.

'_Oh crap! They're still at their houses!_' He thought fearfully. He saw the original Sam enter Twister's house an hour ago and Blue Sam go into Otto's not even five minutes ago. They'll get caught!

"Uhhh… Actually…" He started. "They're not around."

"_Oh? Where are they?_" Tito asked. Sam racked his brain, thinking of an excuse.

"Uhhh… They're surfing."

"_But I didn't see them at the beach before I left…_" Sam slapped his head.

"Oh wait. I think they said they were going to Mad Town."

"_But I didn't see them there either._"

'_Damn it!_' The clone in the red shirt slapped his forehead again. He grinned as he figured out the perfect alibi. '_Let's see him beat **this** one._'

"_Now_ I remember where they went! They went mountain boarding!"

"_Oh. And why aren't you with them?_"

'_Is he full of questions today or what?_' Sam thought. "I've been a little under the weather today." He faked a sneeze.

"_That's too bad. Maybe you should stay home. Keoni will understand._"

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_' Sam slammed his head against the wall repeatedly. After about a minute, he heard Tito yell again. He put the phone against his ear. "I'm back."

"_What was that banging sound?_"

"Nothing. Anyway, I'm well enough to go with you to greet Keoni."

"_You sure, cuz?_"

"Positive."

"_Well, I'm right outside._" Tito said. Sam walked over to the window and glared at the sight of the blue sedan that was parked in front of his house.

"How long have you been out there?"

"_For the past few minutes._"

"And you didn't say anything why?"

"_I was enjoying our conversation._" Tito replied. Sam slapped his head.

"I'll be right out."

With that, he hung up and walked out. He got in the front seat and put on a seatbelt. They exchanged hellos and basically stayed silent except for the occasional question. When Tito drove out of Ocean Shores and onto the highway, Sam's eyes widened and he muttered a curse.

"Something wrong, cuz?" Tito asked.

"Oh no. Nothing at all." Sam replied.

'_I can't believe I forgot! I wasn't supposed to leave!_'

At Twister's house…

Clothes were strewn all over Twister's room as he and Sam giggled. They were both lying in bed, naked under the covers. They were both sweaty and incredibly sticky.

"That was great." Sam sighed as he laid his head on Twister's chest.

"Yeah…" Twister said with a content sigh. He ran a hand through Sam's disheveled hair and chuckled. "I guess I wasted all that time brushing your hair."

"Then you'll just have to brush it again, huh?" The blond said, closing his eyes. "It felt good to be brushed by you."

"Then I'll just have to brush your hair more often." The redhead laughed. "You're beautiful, you know?" Sam picked up his head and stared into the other's eyes.

"No I'm not. _You're_ beautiful." Twister put on a surprised expression.

"_Me_?" Sam nodded. "No way. I'm ugly. I don't even know why you chose me." The orange haired boy looked away.

"Listen to me." Sam said, making Twister face him. "You're gorgeous, handsome, and a little cute." Twister chuckled at that. "I wouldn't choose anybody else in the world. I love you, Twister. Nothing will change my mind." The Mexican boy's eyes watered.

"Sammy… Thank you. I love you too." They leaned towards each other and shared a quick kiss. Sam wiped Twister's tears away. "By the way, didn't you want to come over to tell me something or was _that_ it?" The blond gave him a confused look before he gasped.

"Oh yeah! Now this may seem unbelievable, but—" He was interrupted by the slam of a door and the sound of a couple of voices.

"Come on! Let's go back inside! I'll whisper sweet nothings in your ear!" A familiar voice pleaded.

"As tempting as that offer is, no way Sammy! I wanna tell Twist the good news!" Another familiar voice replied.

"Otto? 'Sammy?'" Twister asked in confusion.

"What's going on out there?" Sam asked as he crawled over his boyfriend to the window. There, he saw Otto and Blue Sam coming towards the house. The clone was pulling on the redhead's arm in a desperate attempt to stall. They were both arguing. "Oh crap!"

"What's the matter?" Twister asked as he moved to join Sam by the window. The blond panicked.

"Get down!" He yelled as he pushed the other boy's head down.

"Hey!"

"Shhhh!"

"Man! Can't a guy get any sleep around here!?" Lars' voice yelled outside the room. "Between _these_ two doing it and _those_ two screaming outside, I can't take a lousy nap!"

'_What is **he** doing outside and with Otto?!_' Sam thought fearfully. He started biting his nails.

"Sam, what's the matter?" Twister asked.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Sam chanted as he held and shook his head.

Outside Twister's room, the doorbell rang. Poor Lars, who was already suffering from a headache, trudged angrily towards the front door. When he reached it, he heard two voices arguing.

"Stay still already!" Otto's voice scolded.

"B-but Otto…" Lars raised a sleepy eyebrow at the nervous voice.

"That sounds just like…" He turned towards Twister's door, which was still closed and judging by what was probably going on in there, locked as well. He faced the front door again.

"Then who—"

The ringing of the doorbell broke him out of his musings. He grabbed the doorknob and yanked the door open. If he was stronger, not to mention wide awake, he could've pulled the door right off its hinges. On the other side stood Otto. Someone was behind him, but Lars didn't care at the moment. He sent the redhead a cold glare.

"Ok Rocket Dork, what were you going on about!?" He yelled. Otto ignored him though as he grinned.

"Hey Lars! Meet my new boyfriend!" He stepped aside. The boy standing behind him was cowering in fear. Lars rubbed his temple.

"Ignoring the fact that you just revealed something about yourself that I can, and will, exploit for a minute, I could care less! Now let me go back to sleep!" His eyes widened as the figure stood straight up and faced him.

"B-but _Squid_!? How?!" He pointed at Twister's room. "But I saw—and heard—the house was shaking! And—ohhh…" He fainted. Otto and Blue Sam raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

"Weird. I guess Twister's in his room." Otto grabbed the other boy's hand. "Come on." He started dragging Sam.

Meanwhile, Normal Sam was sweating bullets.

"Oh crap. If he comes in here, it's over."

"Sam, snap out of it!" Twister said worriedly. He gently shook his boyfriend, but it had no effect. After a few moments of trying, he did the only thing that could get the blond to come to his senses.

He kissed him.

"Wow…" Sam said dazedly as Twister broke the kiss. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Glad you returned to the world of the living. Now will you _please_ tell me what's going on!?"

"Oh man!" Sam yelled as he jumped off the bed and ran over to the door. Twister got a full view of his butt.

"Did anybody ever tell you you have a cute ass?" He asked as he walked up to Sam and kissed his neck. Sam turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I can say the same to you, babe, but later." He winked before turning back to the door. He unlocked it and cracked it open. He saw Otto and one of his clones entering the hall. He quickly closed it and turned back to Twister. "As my boyfriend, I need you to trust me. Don't ask questions, ok?"

"Ok…" Twister said with an eyebrow raised.

"You gotta hide me man!"

"Alright, alright!" Twister looked around the room before he noticed the closet. "Quick! Get in!"

"But—"

"In!" He opened the door and shoved Sam inside. He closed the door and proceeded to put away their clothes. Sam quickly opened the door.

"Another thing, put something on! I don't want Otto to see you like that!"

"What's the matter? Afraid he'll sweep me off my feet?" Twister asked with a smirk. Sam glared at him.

"Not funny."

"Twist! You in there?!" Otto yelled as he knocked on the door. Twister snatched a pair of boxers and put them on.

"Better?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Not really, but it'll have to do." Sam replied as he pulled his head inside the closet and closed the door.

'_Man, I wonder what's wrong with him. It's only Otto._' Twister thought with a shrug as he grabbed the door knob. '_How bad could it be?_' He opened the door and almost gave a scream.

Standing on the other end was Otto, but he had his arms wrapped around—

"_Sam!?_ Otto!?" Otto grinned as the taller boy cleared his throat, trying to get over his shock. Twister glanced towards the closet door before turning back to his best bro, who still had his arms wrapped around _his_ boyfriend, who somehow got dressed and put on a different shirt.

'_But I just saw Sam—_' He shook his head.

"So what's up?" He asked, trying to act like everything's normal when it's far from it.

"Notice anything different, bro?" Otto asked with a defiant smirk. Twister put on a fake thinking pose.

"New haircut?" He offered.

"No…" Otto said with a sing-song voice. He could play this game too.

"You got a new pair of shoes?"

"Nope."

"Oh I get it! You got a new trophy!"

"You _could_ say that…" Otto smiled before turning to Sam and kissing him full on the lips. It took Twister all of his strength to not lash out and beat his best friend senseless. He glared and clenched his fists at his sides.

"Oh." He started shakily. "You and Sam are a couple. _Congrats_." He practically spit out that last word. Otto separated from Sam and gave the taller boy a cheeky grin.

"Thanks. I was thinking we have a party at the Shack to celebrate. Once Reg and Raymundo come back, of course."

"Of course." Twister replied, trying very hard to keep his cool.

"Great. See ya later." Otto turned and started walking with Sam. "Come on, Squid. Now what was that you were saying about _whispering sweet nothings in my ear_?" He said that last part louder, hoping to piss off Twister. He wasn't disappointed when he saw the look on the Mexican boy's face. He smirked again before leaving. Twister walked back to the bed and started sobbing.

"Whew! That was close." Sam said with relief as he came out of the closet (pun unintended). His eyes widened when he saw his lover hunched over the bed, practically drowning in his tears. "Twist! Calm down!" He ran over and rubbed the other boy's back. Twister immediately moved away. "Twist…"

"What are you still doing here? Why don't you go back to your new boyfriend!?" Twister yelled. His voice was muffled by the bed. Sam sighed.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." He said solemnly. The orange haired boy turned to him. He noticed that Sam wasn't wearing anything again like earlier.

"How did you do that? How _could_ you do that to me!?" He yelled. "We just told each other our biggest secret not even an hour ago! We even made love! How could you!?"

"Look!" Sam shot back. "I can explain!"

"Well go ahead. I'm all ears." Twister crossed his arms as he sat on the bed. Sam sighed again as he prepared to answer.

"You remember that thunderstorm two days ago?" He only got a nod as his response. "Well, it had cleared up for a moment, so I went outside with a game I was playing. At some point, a bolt of lightning struck me and I was knocked out for the past two days." Twister raised an eyebrow, but it didn't look like he believed a word. Sam continued.

"When I woke up, I was back in my own room. It seemed that I was brought there by two guys. The thing is, they looked just like me. Down to the last detail, they were similar to me. I was cloned by the lightning and the game, Twister. _That's_ why you saw that other me earlier." Twister still looked unconvinced. "Come on! You have to believe me! You know I'd never make up anything like this!"

"Assuming that I do believe you for a minute," Twister started. "What was that other you doing with Otto?" Sam gulped, afraid to answer. He saw no other option. He had to tell him the truth. He sighed.

"Ok. It's like this: I'm kinda in love with you, Otto, and Keoni. I guess since they're my copies, they love you guys as well." He shut his eyes, expecting to get yelled at.

After about a minute or two, he cracked open an eye. Twister wasn't lashing out at him. Instead, he tapped the area of the bed next to him. Sam took that as an invitation and sat down right beside him. Twister wrapped his arms around him and leaned against his left shoulder.

"So does this mean you believe me?" Sam asked. Twister pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"It's weird but yeah. I believe you." He said. He kissed Sam's cheek. "You know, that guy may have been your clone, but he's got nothing on you." Sam chuckled at that. "So tell me, out of me, Ottoman, and Keoni, who do you love more?" Sam looked at him incredulously.

"You, of course. You're the most beautiful out of all three of you. If I had to choose between you, Otto, and Keoni, I'd pick you in a heartbeat. Like I said before, I wouldn't choose anybody else in the world. Never forget that, got it?"

"I got it, I got it!" Twister laughed. "Sorry I yelled at you."

"It's alright. Sorry I kept this from you."

"Hey, no problem. I'd hide it too if that happened to me." Twister replied as he grabbed his clothes and put them on. Sam followed suit. "So if that clone is with Otto, where's the other one?" He helped Sam put on his shirt.

"Thanks. Well, the other one should still be at home. After all, it's not like Keoni's…coming anytime soon…" His eyes widened. "Damn it!" He slapped his forehead.

"What?"

"Don't you remember? Keoni's supposed to come up here from Hawaii today."

"So?"

"'_So!_' What if Tito decided to call, asking us if we wanted to greet him?"

"Then that would mean the other clone is…" Twister's eyes widened. "Oh crap…"

"_Now_ you get it! What am I supposed to do?! I don't want anybody to know!"

"Calm down. There's nothing we can do now, except try to hide this from everybody."

"How? One of them's with Otto, the other is about to see Keoni, and I don't want to be separated from you." Sam said, hugging Twister protectively.

"Maybe we can have some kind of system." He said, returning the hug. "We'll think of something, ok?"

"Ok. I know this is a lot to take in, but thanks Twist."

"Anytime, love." Twister replied, kissing the blond.

Meanwhile, 10,000 feet in the air…

"Ahhh… There it is. Ocean Shores." Keoni said with a sigh as he looked at the coastal town from the window by his seat on the plane. "Finally, I've come back and this time, I won't leave until I've won his heart." He took out a picture from his pocket. It was the same exact one that Sam, Otto, and Twister have. He stared intently at the blond in the picture.

About a year ago, he fell in love with Sam when he found that he couldn't stop staring at the picture. The image of Sam standing there, dripping wet and in only a bathing suit, drove him mad. This obsession has driven him up the wall so much that he practically _begged_ his parents to send him on the first plane to Ocean Shores after school let out last year. And _this_ year was no different. He just had to see the boy! A picture, e-mails, and AIM conversations just wouldn't suffice. He _had_ to see him at all costs, even if he had to swim all the way from Hawaii to do so!

'_I may have been too scared to admit my feelings last time, but I will **not** back out this time!_' He thought with determination. He then sighed and leaned back into his seat. '_I just hope he isn't taken._'

Upon closer inspection of the picture, Keoni has noticed that the expressions on Otto and Twister's faces were a little _too_ ecstatic if you ask him. They were practically _beaming_! Their grins were way too wide to be considered friendly. He even noticed a slight blush on their faces. There was no doubt about it. They were in love with Sam as well.

'_Well I love him too and I won't go down without a fight!_' He then smiled. '_I'll win him over with the gift I brought with me. He'll absolutely **love **me!_' He gave a low chuckle as the plane began to descend.

At the airport…

"Are you ok, cuz?" Tito asked. He and Red Sam were at the gate, waiting for Keoni's plane to arrive. The blond was shaking. He stopped and looked at Tito.

"Oh yeah! Never better!" He replied with a forced grin. The truth was he was really nervous. For one thing, he was going to be in so much trouble when both Normal Sam and his fellow clone come to an empty house. He'll get yelled at for sure!

'_On the other hand,_' He thought. '_At least I get to see that hottie Keoni._' He grinned.

About twenty minutes later, the plane arrived and let off its many passengers. Soon, a familiar bit of brown hair can be seen. Sam gave a wide grin as Keoni faced them and waved. He and Tito waved back as well before moving towards him, Sam sprinting the whole time. When the blond reached Keoni, he held his arms out. He would've hugged the brunet if he didn't realize that one, they were in a public place, two, Tito was standing not even two feet away, and three, he couldn't allow the original Sam's secret to get out. He cleared his throat, put down his arms, and held a hand out to Keoni.

"Hey Keoni! Long time no see!" He said with a chuckle. He couldn't help but notice a look of disappointment in the brunet's face before it was hidden with a smile.

"Hey Sammy! Yeah, it's been a while." Keoni replied as they shook hands. Both boys blushed at the contact and longed for more. They stayed in that position for about a minute too long. For the sake of not getting caught, they let go. "Uncle Tito!" Keoni ran up to his uncle.

"Hey little nephew! Ready for a week of fun?" Tito asked.

"You bet!" Keoni replied, glancing at Sam. "Hey Sammy, where are the others?" Sam tried to remember the excuses he gave Tito earlier, as well as the whereabouts of Reggie.

"Reg is out of town and Otto and Twister went mountain boarding." He answered. Keoni grinned.

"So it's just us then, cuz?"

"Guess so." Sam replied. Keoni's grin widened.

'_Maybe getting with him will be easier than I thought._'

"Come on. Let's get your bags and get out of here." Tito said. The trio started walking to baggage claim. Keoni walked behind Sam the whole time.

'_Man, what a cute butt._' He thought with a giggle.

------------------------

Later, the trio exited the airport and walked over to Tito's car. The big man unlocked the driver's side door and popped the trunk. The car had power locks, so he also unlocked the other doors.

"You guys get in. I'll put the luggage away." He said as he walked back to the trunk.

"Thanks, Uncle Tito." Keoni said as he opened the right side door. "After you, Sammy." Sam, who was beside him, blushed as he entered the car. Keoni couldn't help but stare at his backside again. He desperately wanted to reach out and cup it, but he resisted the urge. After Sam entered, the brunet followed suit. Once Tito was done, he sat at the wheel and drove off back to Ocean Shores.

"So Keoni, how was your trip?" Tito asked as he entered the highway.

"Boring and lonesome, but now, it's a little better." Keoni replied, giving Sam a forlorn glance. Sam noticed the look and returned it with one of his own. Both boys stared at each other for about a minute or two before turning away with blushes on their faces. Luckily, Tito didn't notice this.

"So how's the family?"

"They're good." Keoni responded in a non-caring manner.

For the rest of the ride, that's how the conversation went. Tito would ask Keoni a question about their family, Hawaii, or his plane ride and Keoni would answer it with increasing boredom. His mind was on the blond boy sitting next to him. Sam was silent, thinking about the boy next to him. Soon, the car pulled up in front of the Shack. The sky was bathed in orange and purple for the sunset. The trio got out and noticed stars starting to appear.

"Do you have to go home anytime soon, Sammy?" Keoni asked as Tito began unpacking the trunk. Sam thought about his question.

'_If I don't get back soon, I'm dead, but I want to stay with Keoni._' He whined inwardly. He shrugged. '_Heh. They can wait a little longer._' He turned to Keoni.

"Nope. Why you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping we can hang out a little. Just you and me." Keoni replied. He said that last part in what seemed to be a seductive tone. Sam gulped and nodded.

"S-sure. No problem." He said nervously. Keoni gave him a toothy grin.

"Great! I even brought some souvenirs from Hawaii for you guys."

"Oh, you didn't have to."

"Believe me, brah, I wanted to." Keoni said. The trio walked into the second floor of the Shack, each carrying a suitcase or two. After the younger brunet got settled in, he dug into one of the suitcases and took out a sack made out of a brown cloth. He walked up to Sam.

"Come with me." He said before turning to Tito. "We'll be right back."

"Ok. Don't be gone too long, alright?" Tito said.

"No prob, Uncle!" Keoni replied cheerfully before going down the stairs with Sam. When they got outside, they left the pier and walked along the beach. The area was devoid of any people other than them. Sam looked strangely nervous walking by the ocean. Keoni noticed this and frowned.

"What's the matter, cuz?"

"Huh?" Sam looked at him. He looked towards the sand. "Oh, it's nothing." He moved a little away from the sand. They walked a little further before Keoni stopped him.

"It didn't look like nothing." He said worriedly. "You looked really scared." Sam looked into his eyes and saw only concern.

"It's just that…" He trailed off. He couldn't lie to one of the loves of his life. "Ok. Don't laugh, but I'm kinda afraid of water." Keoni raised an eyebrow.

"Afraid of water?" Sam nodded. "How could you be afraid of water, cuz? I've seen you surf lots of times." The boy in the red shirt gulped. He had forgotten that the original Sam _can_ surf. He started sweating while coming up with an excuse.

"Uhhh… Well, you see, I wiped out really bad during this one surf session." Keoni pleaded for him to go on with his eyes. "The wave was at least uhhh… five—no—_ten_ feet tall! It was just so rough, I thought I wasn't gonna make it! The wave sent me into a spin cycle. I couldn't make heads or tails of where I was. My lungs burned, pleading for air! I was almost done for when I found the surface. I swam up, kicking for dear life. Just when everything started to go black—" He took a dramatic pause.

"Yeah? What happened next?" Keoni asked, practically on his knees, begging for the ending to this tragic tale. Sam leaned in close. He was mere inches from the brunet's lips. A great blush spread across Keoni's face.

"I made it." The blond whispered with a smirk. He pulled back. "Only one thing was on my mind as I greedily took in air."

"What?" Keoni asked. Sam only looked at him. It took a few seconds for it to click in the Hawaiian boy's mind. "Me?" He pointed to himself. Sam nodded.

"Believe it or not, Keoni, I've always had feelings for you. You remember that picture from two years ago?" Keoni nodded. "I couldn't go one day without looking at it. Especially the image of you." Keoni couldn't believe his ears. His face was practically on fire! He was hearing what he's always wanted to hear!

"S-Sammy… Do you mean it?" He got a nod as his response.

"Keoni, what it all comes down to is…" Sam held his hand. "I love you." Tears came to Keoni's eyes as he embraced Sam.

"Oh Sammy! I love you too! I always have!" He cried into the blond's chest, happy that he has won the boy of his dreams. They broke the hug and leaned towards each other.

Their lips connected and it was pure bliss for the two boys as they finally let out their feelings for one another. Keoni dominated the kiss as he broke past Sam's lips, tasting every succulent inch of his mouth. Sam wasn't disappointed as he too got a taste of his new lover's mouth. Soon, their lips parted so that their owners can take in air. Keoni was lying on top of Sam. It seemed that somewhere within that first kiss, they wound up on the sand. It didn't matter to them though as they took in the sight of each other. It was silent as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Keoni?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmmmm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Keoni replied as they kissed again. They separated after a minute.

"So, what was it you wanted to give me?" Sam asked. Keoni sat up and grabbed the sack, which he dropped when they confessed their love for each other. Sam sat next to him and put his arm around the brunet's shoulder.

Keoni pulled out two necklaces. They were made out of shells. In the middle each of them was a rock that looked like it came from a volcano. He handed one to Sam, who put it on. He followed suit.

"The rock in the middle is lava that has cooled. It's said that as long as two lovers wear this necklace, they will remain together and happy forever."

"So even when you go back, we'll stay together?" Sam asked as he eyed the rock.

"In spirit, yes." Keoni replied. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. The blond leaned against him as they watched the moonlight gleaming in the ocean. They soon faced each other and kissed under the light of the full moon.

------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

"Whew! That was intense!" I yelled, wiping my sweaty head.

"No kidding." Izzy said, raising an eyebrow at my outburst. I turned to the camera.

"Anyway, Sam and his clones have gotten with Twister, Otto, and Keoni! Will their relationships survive? Tune in next time!"

"Speaking of which, why on earth would you write for these pairings? None of them make any sense!!!"

"Hey! They make perfect sense!" I defended. Izzy crossed his arms.

"Oh really? Let's hear it, then." I scoffed in response.

"Sam/Twister makes the most sense out of all three pairings. It was hinted at on the show a couple of times."

"Like…?"

"Take the episode Sim Sammy for example." I started. "In the game, Twister's character kept saying to the Super Squid, 'You're my best friend.' If that doesn't say anything about Sam's feelings, I don't know what does!" Izzy shrugged.

"Heh. Whatever." He said doubtfully.

"Hmph! If ya don't think that means anything, look at the latest episode, Aftershocked (or was it Aftershock?). Right after the earthquake, Sam HUGGED Twister!"

"So? He was freaked out. I would be too if I went through my first earthquake." Izzy retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't you even see Twister's face? He had a half-lidded, happy expression! That shows something there!"

"Yeah, that you read way too much into these things." My partner snickered.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Besides, while the Rodriguez brother/Otto, Otto/Keoni, and Twister/Keoni pairings have a certain sex appeal, the Sam/Twister pairing has a degree of—errr…—" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "—cuteness to it." I blushed after saying that. Izzy caught it and gave me a sly look.

"Boss…"

"That means nothing!" I roared with a glare.

"Yeah sure." Izzy rolled his eyes. "So what about the other two?" I scratched my head, trying to think of an answer.

"Ok. I admit." I sighed. "Sam/Otto and Sam/Keoni don't make too much sense."

"Good to know you realized it." Izzy replied with a look of triumph. "So why do it in the first place?"

"Equality, my dear muse. Equality." I answered. "There should be at least one fic for every possible slash pairing on the show, or at least those that have the potential for being popular." Izzy scowled at me.

"Nobody is going to write a fic that pairs up Sam and Keoni, much less Sam and Otto!"

"You never know!" I shot back. "Besides, someone has already written a Sam/Otto fic." Izzy crossed his arms.

"They broke up in the first chapter."

"So? At least they were together."

"Hmph! Let's just end this discussion right now."

"Fine." I sighed before turning to the camera. "See ya next week!"

(Note: The next chapter will have a lemon scene in it! The fic's rating will be raised to R at that time. So, if you're following the fic, but don't have me on your author alert list, the next chapter will be posted next Friday. So now the question is: Which of our couples is gonna do the mattress mumbo!? Well, you're gonna have to wait til next week! :-P)


	3. Triple Date

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Hey boss?" Izzy asked, starting off this week's discussion.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just thinking. Where are Sam's clones supposed to sleep?" I raised an eyebrow at the question. While it was somewhat random, he had a good point. Where _are_ they supposed to sleep? I got into a thinking pose.

"Hmmmm…" I shrugged after a few seconds. "I guess there's a good reason why he's got a bunk bed after all. The clones could sleep on the top bunk and the original Sam can sleep on the bottom one."

"Well, that solves _that_ problem." Izzy said, rolling his eyes. I sighed and held my head.

"Man… I think I'm starting to run out of ideas for these little skits." I turned to the camera. "Anyway, this chapter contains a lemon scene!"

"**WHAT!?!**" Izzy roared at the announcement. I only rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course, before the scene occurs, there's gonna be plenty of romance and comedy, as well as a couple of references."

Izzy growled at that one, causing me to sneer at him. I turned back to the camera.

"'So who's going to do the nasty?' you ask? Well, read and you'll find out!" I waved.

---------------------------

Triple the Squid, Triple the Trouble

Chapter 3

Triple Date

Later that night, at Sam's house…

"What the hell was that!?" Sam yelled at his blue clone, who was sitting on the couch, as he walked inside. "What on Earth were you doing with Otto!?"

"Well, you were gone so long and it got boring, so I went to see him." Blue Sam replied sheepishly.

"And then you admitted my love to him!?!" The clone stood up and glared at the other blond.

"Well what was Twister doing in only his underwear?!" He shot back.

"Don't change the subject!" Sam shouted.

"Why not? After all, I thought you were going to ask him for help, NOT have sex with him!" Sam thought about this for a moment and sighed.

"Ok, ok. Sorry." He put on a smirk. "So tell me, is Otto a good kisser?"

"The best." Blue Sam answered with a longing sigh. "So how was Twister?"

"Amazing… I didn't know he was such an animal in the sack and—" Sam shook his head vigorously. "What am I saying!? It's only been a day and already we're in too deep!"

"Chill already. It's cool. As long as our other counterpart didn't do anything rash, we could still make this work." Just then, the door opened and in stepped Red Sam, who was singing a tune.

"Pretty… I feel so pretty and witty and gaaaaaaaayyyyyy!!!!" He sang as he danced around the room. "I feel so pretty and witty and—YIKES!!!" He yelled that part out when he noticed the icy glares the other two blonds sent him. He put up his hands in defense. "I can explain!"

"Just answer one question." Normal Sam started, rubbing his temple. "Where were you for the last few hours?" Red Sam gulped.

"W-with K-Keoni…"

"Eeeeee!!!! Keoni's here!" Blue Sam squealed.

"Down boy. Besides, you're with Otto now." Normal Sam remarked. The cobalt clone snapped his fingers.

"Damn…"

"Hold up! _You_ got with Otto!?" Red Sam yelled. He turned to Normal Sam. "So what did Twister say?" Blue Sam crossed his arms.

"Nothing. He was too busy sucking—"

::WHAM!::

"You didn't." Red Sam gaped at Normal Sam, who was blushing as he put his fist down. "But what about the plan!?!"

"::Ahem!:: Let's just say it has officially gone to hell." The blond in the orange shirt replied as his blush dissipated.

"Another thing," Blue Sam started, still rubbing his head. "Where'd you get that necklace?" He pointed at Red Sam's piece of jewelry. The one in the crimson shirt blushed as he nuzzled his head against it.

"Keoni gave it to me as a pledge of our undying love for each other." The other two Sams slapped their heads.

"I take it back. _Now_ it has gone to hell." Normal Sam said as all three slouched into the couch.

"Well look on the bright side," Blue Sam started. "At least now you know all three of them are gay and in love with you."

"A lot of good that does me." Sam sighed.

"We should call it a night." Red Sam said, yawning.

"Yeah. Before anymore chaos occurs." Blue Sam agreed as all three stood up.

"One question though. Where's Mom?" Normal Sam asked. Both clones looked at him and shrugged. "You mean she hasn't returned yet!?!"

"I hope she's alright." Red Sam said fearfully.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Blue Sam said, waving a dismissive hand. "She can take care of herself, remember?" The other two nodded and retired to Sam's room, where they slept, dreaming of their lovers.

Meanwhile, at the supermarket…

"This has _got_ to be the biggest checkout line ever!" Paula yelled. She was at the end of a line that went as far as the freezers.

The next day…

Normal Sam got up with a start and walked into the kitchen. He noticed a note posted to the fridge.

"'Sorry I got in late last night. I have a hair appointment today. If I don't see you later, there's money for food. Love, Mom.'" He read. "Well, at least I know she got home safely." He got a glass of orange juice and moved to the living room. It was then that he noticed that the red light on the house answering machine was blinking.

"Hmmm… Probably Mom checking up on me." He chuckled as he pressed the play button. He took a sip.

"_You have two new messages._" The machine beeped. Sam took another sip.

"_Hey Sammy!_" He promptly spit out the juice when he heard Otto's voice. "_I guess you already went to sleep. Too bad. Anyway, I wanted to call to know if you wanted to go out tomorrow. I guess you can call it our first date._" He chuckled. Sam looked scared beyond belief. "_Anyway, call me as soon as you get this. Love you._" The machine beeped. Sam sighed with relief.

"That's definitely not something to wake up to. Might as well hear the other message." He pressed the play button. The machine beeped to start the next recording. Sam took another sip to calm his nerves.

"_Uhh… Aloha Sam._" Again, orange juice flew out of Sam's mouth when he heard Keoni's nervous voice. "_I'm just calling to ask if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow. I was thinking we go to the movies or something. It's totally up to you. Anyway, call me back. I love you. Bye._"

"_End of messages._" The electronic voice buzzed, but it was drowned out by Sam screaming bloody murder. It took him a few minutes to regain his composure.

"Thank God Mom didn't listen to the messages. Now what am I going to do?"

"Man… What in the world are you screaming about?" Blue Sam asked tiredly as he and Red Sam walked into the living room. They both rubbed their eyes and stretched their arms. They woke up instantly when Normal Sam grabbed them by the throats and pushed them against the wall.

"Ahhh!!! We just got up! What'd we do?!" Red Sam croaked.

"He went psycho on us!" Blue Sam added. Normal Sam gave them both a cold glare before letting go. The clones kneeled on the ground and took in air.

"Congratulations, you two. You're going on a date." Normal Sam said with his arms crossed. His clones raised an eyebrow at him. He moved over to the answering machine. "Listen." He replayed the messages. When the machine was done, both clones rushed to the bathroom to get ready. Normal Sam sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Think you might want to call them first?" He asked as he reached the door to the bathroom. The door was opened a crack and the phone was snatched out of his hand. Instantly, fighting was heard. About two minutes passed before the rapid pressing of keys was heard, as well as more shouting.

At Otto's…

The shrill sound of the phone ringing jarred the redheaded teen from sleep and dreams of Sam. He groaned as he sat up in bed.

"No fair… I just was about to—" He yawned as he stood, dressed in only a pair of boxers. As the phone continued ringing, he trudged down the stairs. He was about to drop when he finally reached the bottom of the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He yawned into the phone.

"_Well good morning._" Otto fully awakened as he heard the voice of his favorite blond.

"Sam…" He breathed happily. "You know I just had a dream about you?"

"_You weren't doing anything naughty to me, were you?_" Sam asked with a hint of laughter.

"And what if I was?" Otto asked lustfully.

"_Then maybe we should live it out._" Otto's face turned bright red at the response. He gulped. On the other end, Sam chuckled. "_So I got your message._"

"So what do you say?" Otto asked as his face went back to its normal color.

"_Of course I'll go out with you. After all, it **is** going to be our first date._"

"Cool. I'll pick you up around twelve, ok?"

"_Sure. Til then, love you._"

"Love you too." Otto said before hanging up.

Back at Sam's…

"Man, I love doing that to him." Blue Sam chuckled as he handed the phone to Red Sam. "Your turn. Don't forget to schedule yours a little later."

"I got it." Red Sam grumbled as he snatched the phone. He dialed the number to Tito's apartment.

At the second floor of the Shack…

::Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!!!!!!::

Keoni, who was lying on the sofa, curled up with a pillow and moaned Sam's name. He was awakened by the sound of the phone. He cursed his luck.

"Man, I was so close." He grumbled as he grabbed the phone. "Aloha?" He yawned into the receiver.

"_Good morning my delicious pineapple who I like to kiss._" Keoni grinned at the voice of his boyfriend. "_Good morning my love who I like to hug and cuddle with. Good morning my hot lover who I would like to—_" Sam was interrupted by something that sounded like a slap.

"_Hurry up already!_" Keoni raised an eyebrow. Why was Sam talking to himself? His eyebrow went higher at the sound of fighting.

"Uhh… Sammy? Are you alright?"

"_Why of course I'm fine! Why'd you ask?_"

"Well, it sounded like you were fighting with yourself." Keoni heard Sam gulp.

"_It was your imagination._" He said bluntly.

"You sure?"

"_Yep!_" Sam said cheerfully.

"So did you get my message?"

"_Yeah and I'd love to go out with you. Shall we say twelve thirty?_"

"Sure. I'll pick you up, ok?"

"_I wouldn't have it any other way. Until then, parting is such sweet sorrow._" Keoni grinned again at the blond's antics. "_Good bye, my sweet prince. Au revoir. Arrivederci. Adios. Aloha. And—_" Another slap was heard.

"_Wrap it up!_"

"_Alright, alright!_" Keoni had a freaked out expression after hearing that. "_Anyway, I love you._"

"Love you too. Aloha." Keoni hung up. "What was that whole thing about?" He asked himself. A few minutes later, Tito emerged from his bedroom.

"Good morning, Keoni." He said as he went into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Uncle Tito." Keoni replied. He looked over the couch. "Uncle, can I ask you something?"

"Sure! What is it?" Tito asked.

"Does Sam have schizophrenia?" Tito raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I recall… Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

Two hours later, at Sam's house…

"Ok. I'm going to go see Twister." Normal Sam said as he got ready to leave. "Try not to screw up, ok?"

"Don't worry. We'll stay as far away from each other as our dates will allow." Blue Sam replied. He then added as an afterthought, "Try not to screw _him_." Normal Sam glared at him.

"Eeeee!!! I can't believe I'm going to go on a date with Keoni!" Red Sam cheered. Normal Sam turned to him with a perplexed look. He shook his head.

"Now I know I wasn't like that whenever I thought about Keoni…" He muttered before he left.

He walked the short distance to his lover's house, taking extreme care to not been seen by Otto. He dodged into the bushes every few seconds to avoid detection. He even jumped into an empty garbage can to avoid getting caught. He soon made it to Twister's front door and rung the bell. After a minute or so, the door was opened to reveal Lars, who screamed at the sight of the boy. He immediately bolted for the kitchen.

"O…k…" Sam said with both eyebrows raised as he walked inside. He soon found Twister sitting in front of the TV, watching cartoons. To be specific, he was watching an episode of Pokémon, which was just ending.

"_Team Rocket's blasting off again!_"

See what I mean? Sam snuck up behind his love and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Twister grinned and turned around, catching Sam's lips in a kiss.

"God, I missed you." He said as he embraced his boyfriend.

"It's only been a few hours. It couldn't have been _that_ bad." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Oh yes it was. I missed the warmth of your body." Twister said with a whiny voice. Sam poked his cheek.

"See? What'd I tell you? You're too cute sometimes."

"Whatever." Twister stuck his tongue out. Sam giggled again.

"So what was Lars' deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he took one look at me, screamed, and then ran away." Sam answered.

"Oh yeah. He's been a wreck since that clone of yours showed up with Otto yesterday."

"Ugh! Don't remind me." Sam sat on the sofa. Twister sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy that they're together with your other two crushes."

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "I mean, I probably _should_ be happy that I, in a sense, got with everybody I love…"

"But…?"

"But, I'm afraid of what may happen if everybody finds out about this. You saw what happened to Lars."

"Yeah. It was pretty funny though." Twister chuckled. "I've never seen him more scared."

"Twist, I'm serious. What if some government agency finds out about this and thinks I'm an alien or something?" To that, Twister laughed hysterically.

"You've been watching way too many sci-fi movies!" He yelled when his laughter was manageable. He thought for a moment. "Or read too many comic books." He noticed Sam pouting. He hugged him tight.

"Be reasonable Sammy. You don't have anything to worry about. And if a government agency _does_ come after you, they'd have to go through me." He pointed at himself.

"You mean it?" Sam looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"You know I do." Twister replied before kissing him.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Sam said when they broke the kiss.

"Anytime." Twister then stood up with him. "Do you want some breakfast?" They started walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure, but I think I better stay out here."

"Why?" Twister raised an eyebrow. Sam only pointed inside the kitchen in response. The orange haired boy looked and saw an incredibly nervous Lars stirring lumps of sugar into a cup of coffee. He was shaking so much that some of the brownish substance would drip out of the cup and onto the table. His eyes were wide and bloodshot. Twister grimaced.

"I see what you mean." He left Sam and went into the kitchen.

Later…

After having a breakfast that consisted of a bowl of Cap'n Crunch, Sam and Twister were watching TV, content and happy in each other's arms. After a few minutes, Twister spoke.

"So what are your clones doing today?"

"Oh, they're supposed to go on their first dates with Otto and Keoni." Sam replied. He looked at his watch. It was currently eleven thirty-nine. "I just hope they don't mess up and do something to have them get caught." It was silent again as Twister sat thinking. His view shifted from Sam to the TV, then back to Sam. He grinned as he came up with an idea.

"Maybe we should go and check up on them to make sure they don't screw up." Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you suggesting that we go and keep an eye on them, possibly risking me getting caught in the process?" Twister shrugged.

"Sure, if you wanna look at it that way."

"And what other way _is_ there to look at it?" Sam asked. Twister gave him an innocent look.

"It could be _our_ first date." He smirked. Sam considered this for a moment.

"But we don't even know where they'll go."

"You're actually going to do it?" Twister asked, surprised at the blond's willingness.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah." Sam replied. "Besides, you're right. Why should Otto, Keoni, and my clones have all the fun?" Twister grinned at his boyfriend's answer.

"Great. You won't regret this. And about not knowing where they'll go, we'll just hang around the amusement park. Surely _one_ of the happy couples will go there." Sam looked at his watch again.

"If we're going to do this, we better go now. Otto's supposed to pick up the first clone any minute now." They turned off the TV and stood up.

After getting Twister's wallet out of his room, they proceeded to walk out of the house. They passed by the kitchen, where Lars was still stirring the same cup of coffee. Sam looked inside.

"Psst!" Lars looked up. His eyes widened at the sight of the blond. "Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sam laughed as he ran out of the house and joined Twister, who gave him a stern look.

"Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Yes. Yes it was." Sam replied with a grin. Twister only shook his head in response. "_What?! _He deserved it for all the years of torment he put us through!" Twister chuckled.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." He grabbed Sam's hand. "Come on." Sam leaned against him as they walked down the hill.

Twenty minutes later…

Both of Sam's clones were lounging around the house when the doorbell rang. Both of them looked up and then at each other. They then looked at the clock, which read "Twelve-o-one."

"Must be Otto." Red Sam said.

"Well!? What are you still doing here!? Hide already!" Blue Sam scolded as he walked to the door. The other clone got up and walked into another room. The sapphire clone waited until his counterpart was out of sight before opening the door. A perplexed Otto was standing on the other side.

"Hiya!" The blond said. The couple embraced and kissed each other softly. "It was torture not seeing your beautiful face."

"Yeah…" Otto blushed at the compliment. "Why were you yelling at yourself?"

"Yelling at myself?" Sam scratched his head before realizing that he had just yelled at his counterpart. He gave the redhead a nervous grin. "Oh, I was yelling at the TV. I was watching a scary movie." Otto raised an eyebrow.

"_You?_ A scary movie?"

"_What?_ I'm capable of change, aren't I?" Sam crossed his arms. Otto chuckled and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Alright, alright. I give."

"That's better." Sam grinned before planting another kiss on Otto's lips. "So where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking that we go to the arcade in the amusement park. They got a karaoke machine."

"Karaoke?" Sam shuddered. Otto noticed this and glared.

"Hey! I got a lot better since that No Worries incident!"

(A/N: I know he only sang backup in that song, but that counts for something, right?)

"Well then, let's go. I can't wait to hear your singing voice." Sam said as he grabbed Otto's hand and left the house.

"Same here."

"Wha???" Sam gave Otto a nervous look.

"Well you're singing too, of course." Otto replied, giving him a wink. Sam gulped as he walked.

'_Oh crap! I can't sing to save my own life!_'

About thirty minutes later…

"Man… Where's my lovely pineapple at?" Red Sam asked impatiently as he paced around the living room. "And another thing, why am I always the last one to leave?" Just then, the doorbell rang. With a grin, he snatched open the door. Keoni was standing on the other side with a grin of his own.

"I missed you so much!" Sam cried as he wrapped his arms around the other boy tightly. Keoni sputtered for air.

"Uhhh… Sammy? Do you think you could—" A crack was heard. "—LET ME GO!?!"

"Oops… Sorry." He separated from Keoni with a sheepish grin. Keoni caught his breath and gave Sam a loving glance. The blond wiped the grin as he returned the stare. In an instant, their lips met and tongues battled for dominance. Soon, they parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"You're so handsome…" Sam murmured as he nuzzled his head against Keoni's chest. The brunet chuckled as he lifted the blond's head.

"And you're gorgeous." He said before giving Sam a quick kiss. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could cuddle up and watch a movie here." Sam replied, pulling Keoni towards the couch, but the taller boy resisted.

"We could do that later. I was thinking we go see Uncle Tito and tell him about our bond before we do anything else." Sam immediately put on a nervous expression.

"A-are you s-sure he'll be alright with us?"

"He won't have much of a choice. After all, I'm going to be here awhile. He'll have to live with it." Keoni replied. Sam still looked hesitant. The brunet gave him a pleading look. "Please Sammy? I don't want to hide this secret any longer. I want to shout from the rooftops that I love Sam Dullard! Please?"

'_It's barely been twenty-four hours and already he wants to announce it to the world?_' Sam thought with an eyebrow raised. He gulped and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Alright. We'll tell Tito." He squeezed Keoni's hand. Keoni grinned and pulled him into another kiss.

"Thank you. You won't regret this, Sammy!" He said as he ran out of the house, pulling Sam.

'_That's what **you** think._' Sam thought with a groan. '_I'm so gonna get it._'

A few minutes later, at the Shack…

"I would like a cheeseburger." A customer ordered.

"Sure thing, bruddah. Your order will be ready shortly." Tito replied. He hummed a happy tune as he placed a meat patty on the grill.

Business has been pretty slow so far. He was grateful for the lack of customers. After all, he _was _the only one working there. As he flipped the patty, he wondered if he should just close the Shack and go surfing.

'_Maybe I can find the kids and invite them along._' He grinned at his thoughts.

He placed the fully cooked patty on top of half a bun, put some cheese and a couple of pickles on it, and placed the top bun on. He placed the completed burger on a plate and rung the bell. The customer who ordered the burger walked up to the counter.

"That'll be a dollar fifty, cuz." He said. The customer handed him the money.

As Tito placed the cash into the register, he noticed Sam and Twister walk by. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the blond leaning against the teen in the striped hat and smiling at him. He watched them for a moment before shrugging. He always had a strong suspicion that Twister may be gay. Sam, on the other hand… He shrugged again. He never had a clue.

'_Oh well. As long as they're happy, I don't care._' He whistled an island beat as he grabbed a rag and wiped the counter. A couple of minutes passed by when he looked up and gasped. Otto was walking by, holding another guy's hand.

'_That's new… I never suspected. I always thought he was going to get with that Clio girl. Raymundo will certainly be surprised when he and Reggie come back._' He shrugged and turned around. He quickly spun around and his eyes widened.

Otto was with _Sam_!?

'_B-but how!? I just saw him with Twister not even five minutes ago!_' He shook his head and held his forehead. '_The heat must be getting to me. That couldn't have been Sammy. You can't be in two places at once._'

He looked up again. Otto and his date were gone. Again, he shrugged and turned to check the inventory. A half hour went by before he heard two people sit on the stools by the counter.

"Hey Uncle Tito!" Tito grinned at the sound of his nephew's cheerful voice. He turned around.

"Aloha Keo—Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!" His eyes widened when he saw an arm wrapped around the younger brunet. It belonged to none other than Sam! Tito started sweating while pointing around wildly.

"B-but you were with—and then you—and now you're with…!" His eyes rolled back into his head. "Aloha…" He fainted backwards with a crash.

"Uncle Tito!" Keoni yelled as he and Sam ran around the counter.

At Dream Park…

"So what do we go on first?" Sam asked after he and Twister got a bunch of tickets.

"How about the roller coaster?" Twister suggested.

"I don't know…" Sam replied frightfully.

"Come on. It'll be fun. And besides, I'll hang on to you so that you don't fall off." The taller boy winked before walking off towards the roller coaster. The blond blushed as he followed. When they got on the roller coaster, they were in one of the middle cars. The operator for the ride locked them in a couple of harnesses.

"Boy, this brings back memories, huh?" Sam said.

"Yeah…" Twister replied. "I almost lost my hat forever on this ride."

"Sheesh! Don't remind me. You went crazy those couple of days."

"Hey!" Twister lightly punched Sam's shoulder. The smaller boy chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

"I got stuck on this coaster with Otto that one time we played hooky." Twister raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was that one over there." He pointed at a smaller roller coaster that was at the end of the pier. It had a car shaped like a dinosaur.

"Oh yeah…" Sam scratched his head. Twister gave him a forlorn look.

"I also fell in love with you on this coaster." He said almost to himself. Sam's eyes watered.

"Really?" Twister nodded.

"It was three years ago when I realized my feelings for you while going at a hundred miles per hour." Sam gave a light chuckle at the response. If it wasn't for the car's restraints, he would've hugged his boyfriend. Instead, he held the other boy's hand and rubbed it with his thumb. They both blushed as they grinned at each other.

Just then, the roller coaster started moving. Both boys faced the track ahead of them as the ride sped along a straightaway before climbing up a hill. As the riders nervously awaited the drop, Sam faced Twister with a somewhat terrified expression. The Mexican boy noticed the look and returned it with an encouraging one. Sam smiled when he felt his hand getting squeezed.

The roller coaster dipped and went down the hill at an amazing speed. The many riders screamed as the coaster made sharp turns. Sam squeezed Twister's hand tightly as the ride went up and down at a blinding speed. It felt like an eternity before the ride ended. Everybody was let off. Twister shook his hand to get blood flowing again as he and Sam walked.

"Sorry about that. You know how I get on roller coasters." Sam said sheepishly.

"It's alright. I forgot you had such a strong grip." Twister replied with a smile as he put his hand in his pocket. He put his other arm around the blond. "So where to next?"

"How about the arcade?"

"How about no?" Sam gave Twister a confused look. The taller boy pointed at the direction of the arcade. The blond turned just in time to see Otto and Blue Sam enter.

"Good point. How about the bumper cars?"

"Sure." Twister replied. The couple turned and walked towards the ride. On the way, Sam saw an ice cream cart. He blinked and shifted his view between the cart, Twister, and the bumper cars. He did this for a few seconds before he fell on the ground, laughing and holding his sides. Twister raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm… What's so funny?"

"It's just—HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!—I remember the time when—HAHAHA!!!—your cousin came over and then you—HAHAHA!!!—you went for a ride on the ice cream cart!!!!" Sam laughed hysterically. A crowd gathered around the couple as the blond continued laughing and rolling along the ground.

"And then—HAHAHA!!!—you bumped into one of the cars, got hit with pies, and flew into a box full of cotton candy! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Twister flushed with embarrassment as he remembered the fiasco with his younger cousin, Scottie. He glared and crossed his arms as his boyfriend continued laughing.

"It wasn't that funny." He grumbled. Sam kept it up. Twister cracked a smile. "Ok. Maybe it was a _little_ funny." He chuckled. After Sam got up and caught his breath, the two boys continued on to the ride.

Meanwhile, at the arcade…

Otto and Blue Sam walked around the full arcade. Many kids and teens were playing shoot 'em ups, dancing games, and even a few racing games. Fighting games, pinball machines, and skeet ball machines were also being used among others.

"Man, it's a full house today, huh?" Sam asked.

"No kidding." Otto replied. They walked around a bit more before they passed a skiing simulation. The redhead stopped and looked at the game with a depressed look. Sam noticed this and stopped as well.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just remembered the time you had that asthma attack." Otto replied, blinking back tears at the memory. "You almost died. Me, Twist, and Reg did whatever it took to make sure you didn't get another one." Sam wrapped his arms around him.

"Otto, it's ok. I'm alive, aren't I? And besides, Mom got me that sports inhaler so that it won't happen again." Otto returned the hug and kissed his boyfriend, not caring about the stares they were probably getting. When they broke the kiss, he sobbed into the blond's chest.

"You're right." Otto sniffed as he wiped his eyes. "You're here right now and I'll never let you suffer another asthma attack. You have my word as your friend and lover." Sam grinned and grabbed his hand, squeezing firmly.

"That's all I need." He said before pulling the other boy along. "Now come on. I want to hear how much your singing has improved." Otto chuckled, the unpleasant memory far behind him.

"Alright, but you're singing too." He reminded with an evil grin. Sam cursed inwardly. He forgot that part.

They finally got to a corner at the end of the arcade. A small stage was set up. There was a stool, a microphone, and a karaoke machine present. In front of the stage were a couple of chairs. The area was empty as they walked towards the stage.

"Why don't you go first?" Sam suggested as he sat in one of the chairs.

"Alright. Prepare to be amazed!" Otto said brashly as he stood on top of the stage and made adjustments to the machine. He walked up to the mic and took a deep breath as "My Sweet Passion" started playing.

::PAUSE!::

"For those who don't know, this is Amy Rose's theme in the games Sonic Adventure 1 & 2." I said. Izzy gave me a shocked look.

"You're making him sing _that_ one!?" He then crossed his arms. "And I thought you couldn't sink any lower." I rolled my eyes.

"Izzy, bite me." I turned to the camera. "By the way, "#This text#" means someone's singing."

::UNPAUSE!::

Otto tapped his foot to the music before he started singing. Sam nodded his head to the beat.

"#I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to.#" The redhead started with a rough, but strangely airy voice. Sam cringed slightly before getting used to it.

"#Packed up my stuff, set out for adventure.#" Otto whispered into the mic.

"#I know that your lucky color is that cool shade of blue.#" He pointed at Sam's shirt. The blond blushed.

"#Won't mind painting myself blue for you.#" Otto whispered in a seductive tone. Sam's face turned bright red.

"#I guess I'm so easy to understand. I just do what ever that comes to me naturally.#"

"#I do understand the feelings of a persian cat.#"

"#But the Sphinx looked so cute I had to shave it.#"

"#He reminds me of parsley when he's standing there all alone.#"

"#Makes me wanna be his specialty.#" He whispered and gave Sam a wink. The blond felt like his nose was going to gush blood.

'_Damn! And I thought **I** was more seductive. I want him so badly._' He thought with a gulp.

"#I guess I'm just a self-centered boy.#" Otto changed the last word in the line from 'girl' to 'boy'.

"#But there are nights that I have trouble going to sleep.#"

"#Sweet sweet you're so sweet—So many things I want.#"

"#Sweet sweet you're so sweet—I wanna be a wonderful boy.#"

"#Sweet sweet you're so sweet—I'm not simple-minded.#"

"#Sweet sweet you're so sweet—And I won't be a toy.#"

"#You probably need me just as much as I need you!#" As the piano solo started, Otto did a little dance. Sam was more than impressed by the dance number than the other boy's voice. Soon, he started singing again.

"#Are you okay? You seem to be a little bit tense.#" Otto stared at Sam intently. The blond flushed under the stare.

"#You don't have to worry 'bout a single thing.#" He whispered seductively again.

"#We are free to get whatever that we want to have.#"

"#We're also free to do whatever we want.#"

"#That's what we'll do. That's what we'll do.#"

"#We should live our lives the way we think it ought to be.#"

'_Ain't it the truth._' Sam thought, giving Otto a grin. The auburn haired boy gave a toothy smile as he continued singing.

"#Sweet sweet you're so sweet—There's no where to hide.#" He shook his finger in a condoning manner.

"#Sweet sweet you're so sweet—Come on settle our lives.#"

"#Sweet sweet you're so sweet—I'll always be there for you.#"

"#Sweet sweet you're so sweet—In the best and worst times.#"

"#You can be my sweetest honey for eternity!#" Otto winked at Sam again.

"#Sweet sweet you're so sweet—So many things I want.#"

"#Sweet sweet you're so sweet—I wanna be a wonderful boy.#"

"#Sweet sweet you're so sweet—I'm not simple-minded.#"

"#Sweet sweet you're so sweet—And I won't be a toy.#"

"#I honestly need you just as much as you need me.#"

For the remainder of the song, Otto danced around, impressing Sam more. When the song ended, he bowed to the applause of the blond, as well as some spectators. The audience was mainly made up of girls who saw the earlier discussion between the two lovers. Otto jumped down and embraced Sam. The crowd cheered as they gave each other a quick kiss.

"Otto… That was amazing." Sam said when their lips parted. "Your voice… Did you ever think about getting a record deal?" Otto blushed.

"Aw stop! Was I really that good?"

"_Ohhh_yeah! You were perfect!" They leaned in for another kiss.

"Glad you liked it. Now it's your turn." Sam gulped as Otto pushed him towards the stage.

"C-can we talk about this?" He asked nervously.

"Nonsense! You'll do fine!" Otto said cheerfully. He leaned in close and whispered, "Besides, I have faith in you." He kissed Sam's ear. The blond shivered in delight. This went unnoticed by the girls, who again cheered. Full of encouragement, Sam stood on stage and picked out a song. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as "Believe in Myself" started playing.

(A/N: This is the Sonic Adventure 2 version of Tails' theme.)

A cheerful song started as he stood nervously. He turned to Otto, who nodded. He smiled as he danced a little to get in the mood.

"#When all alone in my chair.#" He started with a light voice. "#I just go about wishing.#"

"#Wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted.#"

"#When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning.#"

"#I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him.#" He winked at Otto. The crowd cheered, giving him a little more confidence.

"#But that's not something I can do so easily.#" He sang with more force. It sounded like he's done this for years.

"#This is not simply my way, my own style.#"

"#Gotta get a hold of my life!#" He danced a bit.

"#I wanna fly high.#"

"#So I can reach the highest of all the heavens!#"

"#Somebody will be,#" Sam took a pause before looking directing at Otto.

"#Waiting for me, so I have got to fly higher!#" He swayed his body a bit.

"#When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming.#"

"#I see myself there, having the same adventure.#"

"#If I just follow you, I will never see the light.#"

"#Now's the time to find my way through this life.#"

"#Trying so hard to be strong.#" He did a quick break dance move, impressing both the crowd and Otto, who blushed.

"#I gotta keep going!#"

"Whhhhhhoooooo…" The girls provided backup.

"#Everything is a brand new challenge for me.#"

"#And I will believe.#"

"Whhhhhhoooooo…" The girls sang again.

"#Believe in myself.#"

"#This is the only way for me.#"

As an instrumental started playing, Sam took a quick breather. He tapped his foot while blowing a kiss at Otto, who was impressed by the blond's voice. Soon, the song started up again.

"#Many friends help me out.#"

"#In return I help them.#"

"#Certain things I can do.#"

"#And there are things that only I can do.#"

"#No one's alone!#"

"#I wanna fly high.#"

"Whhhhhhoooooo…" The girls provided backup again.

"#So I can reach the highest of all the heavens.#"

"#Somebody will be,#"

"Whhhhhhoooooo…" The girls added.

"#Waiting for me, so I have got to fly higher!#" As the song ended, Sam jumped down from the stage and ran over to Otto, who embraced him. The crowd applauded the blond.

"Sammy, that was beautiful." Otto said. Sam's eyes watered.

"Y-you really mean it?" Otto nodded.

"You have a great singing voice. Maybe _you_ should be the one to consider getting a record deal." Sam chuckled at that. Otto grinned at him.

"What?" The blond asked.

"See? What'd I tell you? You did great and the crowd totally loved you, dude." The redhead pointed at the screaming girls. Sam blushed.

"You're right. Thanks a lot."

"Anytime." Otto replied before planting another kiss. The girls swooned at the scene.

Back at the Shack…

"Come on, Uncle Tito. Wake up." Keoni said desperately as he shook Tito in an attempt to wake him up. "Ugh! It's no use. He's out cold." He sighed before turning to Red Sam. "Why did he faint when he saw you?"

"I have no clue." Sam replied with a shrug. "You think it might've been the shock of seeing us together?"

"Don't be silly. He'll be alright with us." Keoni said before putting on a thinking pose. "Still though, what was it he was yelling about before he fainted?" Sam shrugged again.

"I don't know, but we should probably close the Shack and try to help him upstairs."

"Good idea." Keoni agreed as he and Sam walked to the exits.

Lucky for them, the place was empty before Tito fainted. They didn't have to worry about tossing out any customers. They pulled down the metal shutters and locked them into place. They walked back to the counter and tried to think of a way to get the heavy man upstairs.

"Hmmmmm… I got it!" Sam cheered.

---------------------------

"Ready Keoni?" Sam asked. He was at the top of the stairs, holding a rope. The rope was tied to a rather complex-looking pulley system. It was also tied around Tito's waist. At the bottom of the stairs was Keoni, who was struggling to hold him up.

"Ugh! Ready!" The brunet grunted. Sam tugged on the rope. Tito moved slowly up the stairs. Keoni pushed him along while Sam pulled. Both teens grunted as they kept it up. Tito snored as they pushed/pulled him halfway up the stairs.

"I think it's working!" Keoni said as he struggled with the man.

"Yeah! We're almost there!" Sam agreed as he kept pulling. Tito was at the second to last step when suddenly, the rope snapped. Both Sam and Keoni gasped.

"I got him!" The blond reached both hands out and grabbed Tito. Without the rope to hold him up, Keoni was having a tough time keeping his uncle from falling. Sweat beaded down Sam's face and into his hands. Tito started moving backwards.

"Oh no! I'm slipping!" The blond yelled as he struggled to hang on.

"Don't let go, brah!" Keoni yelled back. He could feel Tito getting heavier and heavier to hold up. Sam tried to hang on for as long as possible, but it was no use. With a whimper, he let Tito go.

"Run Keoni!" He yelled. Keoni's eyes widened after hearing that. He gave one final push before turning and running down the stairs. Tito fell back and rolled down the stairs after the younger brunet. Keoni reached the bottom of the stairs and quickly looked for a place to run to. Before he could get out the way, Tito crashed into him. It didn't stop there though as they kept rolling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

::CLANG!::

The people walking by the Shack jumped back as a human-shaped imprint made itself known.

---------------------------

"I hope this works." Keoni said. His forehead was bandaged up. He also had a black eye. Plus, the brunet was sure one or two of his ribs were cracked.

"Don't worry. This should work perfectly." Sam reassured.

This time, a huge plank was set up in the middle of the stairs. The boys had placed Tito on Keoni's skateboard. The sleeping Hawaiian mumbled something incoherent as the teens pushed him towards the stairs.

"Ready?" Keoni asked. Sam nodded.

"Ready!"

With a grunt, they both pushed Tito up the plank. They both grinned as they went up the stairs. It seemed that they were going to succeed in their self-appointed mission.

Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

As they got halfway up the stairs, Keoni and Sam heard a low snap. They shrugged it off and continued pushing. A few seconds later, they heard a louder snap. The two boys looked at each other.

"You don't think…?" Keoni asked. Sam gulped as they looked down.

The skateboard snapped in two!

"Oh crap!" Sam yelled as he jumped out of the way. Like last time, Keoni ran down the stairs and Tito followed, reenacting a scene from Indiana Jones (I forget which one). Keoni reached the shutters and turned towards his uncle, who was rolling towards him. His pupils shrunk to the size of pebbles.

"Oh no…"

::CLANG!::

Another body print was added to the one from earlier.

Inside, Tito rolled backwards as Keoni fell forwards.

"Are you alright!?" Sam yelled as he ran to his boyfriend. Keoni growled as he got up and glared at his unconscious uncle.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" He roared as he single-handedly rolled Tito up the plank at near light speed. Sam gaped at the scene.

"Damn, what a man!" He yelled before joining Keoni upstairs. When he got up there, he helped his lover push Tito into the apartment and onto the couch. They panted as they sat on the nearby loveseat.

"Thank goodness _that's_ over!" Keoni shouted as he wrapped his arms around Sam. The blond kissed his cheek and rubbed his head.

"Yeah. I wonder how long he'll be out for." Just then, Tito groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh bruddah… Where am I? What happened?" Keoni's eyes widened as his mouth hit the floor.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tito turned towards his screaming nephew. His eyes widened when he saw Sam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam raised his eyebrow at the two screaming Hawaiians and shrugged.

"When in Rome…" He took a deep breath. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Later that evening…

After a fun-filled day of chills and spills, Normal Sam and Twister walked up the stairs to the latter's house. They stared into each other's eyes as they stood before the door.

"Well, I guess this is good night." Sam said.

"Yeah. I had a great time." Twister replied.

"Glad to hear. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. See ya tomorrow." Twister answered before giving Sam a passionate kiss. After they parted and gave each other one last kiss on the cheek, the taller boy entered the house and looked back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam replied as he walked down the stairs, waving at him in the process. He sighed lovingly as he entered his house.

A few minutes later, Blue Sam walked Otto to the Rocket household. They were both laughing.

"Dude that was a blast!" Otto yelled.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed before calming down. "But don't you think it was weird that those girls were stalking us the whole time?"

"A little, but at least now we know people are cool with our relationship." Otto replied before taking out his keys and unlocking the door. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Sam grinned as he followed Otto inside.

As soon as the door closed, both boys smashed the lips against each other. As they tasted the inside of each other's mouth, they each snaked their arms around each other. They rubbed their hands all over each other, feeling just about every inch of the other. They soon separated for air.

"Otto…" Sam panted. "Ever since you sang that song this afternoon, I've never wanted you more badly." They gave each other another, quicker, lust-filled kiss.

"Sammy, are you saying…?" Otto started. Sam nodded before roughly connecting their lips again. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." The blond replied before they kissed again.

As they kept up the kiss, they slowly stumbled around the living room. They quickly separated to rid themselves of their shirts, which were clinging to them from the sweat. Their skin connected again as they slowly went up the stairs, discarding more clothes along the way. Otto reached down and nearly ripped Sam's shorts off as he unbuttoned them. They broke the kiss so that the redhead could relieve the other boy of the offending shorts. Sam took the moment to remove Otto's shorts as well.

When they were in their boxers, the removed their shoes before going back to kissing. Sam reached into the other's underwear and stroked him, enticing moans. By the time they reached the door, the boxers came off and they both jumped on the bed, continuing their love making. Sam was on the bottom as Otto entered him and thrust repeatedly. The blond moaned as the other boy moved faster and faster until…

"Ugh! OTTO!!!" Sam screamed as he felt a warm liquid inside him and on his stomach. Otto panted as he laid on top of his lover, giving him small kisses. They held each other in their arms.

"Sam… That was awesome." Otto breathed.

"No kidding." Sam replied, nibbling on his ear. Otto moaned as he felt the moistness of the blond's tongue.

Soon, they kissed again before the taller boy moved down to his neck and lightly sucked on it. Sam groaned in pleasure as he squeezed the other boy's butt. It didn't take the redhead long before he licked down Sam's chest to his navel. He then pulled away and looked at the other's already hardened manhood. He looked up to see Sam nodding, pleading for him to continue with his eyes.

Sam buckled his legs as he felt the warmth of Otto's mouth. The redhead went up and down for what seemed like an eternity to the blond before he exploded again. Otto swallowed it all before removing his head and kissing Sam. The taller boy sighed as he laid back on the bed exhausted. The sigh turned into a moan as Sam grabbed his cock and stroked it until he came.

"Oh God, Sammy…" Otto panted as he faced his lover. "That was…perfect." He embraced him.

"I love you, Otto…" Sam said before they kissed. Soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Elsewhere…

Red Sam and Keoni were walking hand in hand along a secluded beach that was far from town. The brunet had a backpack on.

"Man, what a night." The blond sighed. "Between trying to get Tito up there and all the screaming, it's a miracle I don't have a splitting headache."

"Yeah, I understand how you feel." Keoni said. He smiled at Sam. "At least Tito accepts our relationship."

"Well, that's _one_ good thing that occurred today."

"I'm sorry our date turned out to be a flop." Keoni said sadly. Sam smiled at him.

"It's alright! It _was_ kinda fun actually." Keoni grinned before kissing the blond. After they separated, they reached an area of the beach that had some logs placed around the remains of a fire. The brunet grinned to himself before turning to Sam.

"How about we chill out here?"

"Here?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Keoni nodded.

"I just need to get something." He said as he moved towards the nearby trees. "Try to get a fire going, ok brah?"

"Sure…" Sam replied hesitantly.

'_I wonder what was that about._' He shrugged before looking around for some firewood.

Meanwhile, Keoni pulled a mini boom box out of the backpack, as well as something else. He grinned as he watched Sam gather firewood.

'_This is going to be good._' He thought as he got ready.

---------------------------

About twenty minutes later, Sam got enough sticks for the fire. He piled some sticks into the middle of the area and rubbed two sticks together. After a few failed attempts, he finally created enough friction to spark a flame.

"It took long enough." The blond said before he bent down towards the flame and blew on it to fan the fire. Not even a minute passed before the fire spread out and lit up the area. Sam grinned at his accomplishment as he leaned against a log and poked the fire with a stick.

"I wonder where Keoni is." He said to himself. "I hope he's not in any trouble." He again poked the fire and sighed, looking up at the moon. Like last night, it was full and glowing brightly.

Suddenly, Sam heard music playing. It sounded like something you'd hear at a luau. He looked ahead of himself as he heard the bushes shaking. Keoni came out of the bushes, hula dancing. Sam's eyes widened at the boy. The brunet was wearing nothing but his necklace and a grass skirt. Despite the damage he suffered earlier, he looked breathtakingly gorgeous.

Sam's face flared up as Keoni continued dancing. He twirled around, giving Sam a full view of his butt. The blond felt something stirring as the taller boy danced by the glow of the fire, giving him a mysterious look. Sam's mouth hung open as Keoni swayed his hips seductively. Soon, the song ended and the brunet let his skirt fall, revealing everything to Sam. The smaller boy's eyes were as wide as saucers while his mouth still hung dangerously close to the ground. It took some time before he found his voice.

"K-Keoni…" He stuttered.

"Yes…?" Keoni asked with a sultry voice. Sam pointed at him.

"Y-you're naked…" He said. Drool started to fall from his mouth. Keoni grinned at the reaction.

"Why yes. I'm quite aware of that." He said as if it wasn't a big deal. He started walking towards the blond, whose eyes were still wide.

"You're naked…"

"Sam, I've never loved anybody as much as you. You know that, right?" Keoni asked as he got ever closer.

"You're naked…"

"And I took careful consideration into what I'm about to do. What _we're_ about to do." By now, the brunet was standing just inches from Sam. He bent down.

"You're beautiful…" Sam murmured as Keoni inched towards him.

"Shhhhh…" He whispered before claiming his lips. Sam's eyes were still wide for a few seconds before his brain reentered his body. He closed his eyes as he returned the kiss. As Keoni's tongue probed around his mouth, he nervously wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist and rubbed his back. Keoni moaned in Sam's mouth as they kept up for as long as possible. They separated for air and panted as they stared into each other's eyes.

"K-Keoni?"

"Yes?"

"Take me."

That was all Keoni needed. He pushed Sam onto the sand and gave him another passionate kiss. Clothes flew as they made love under the light of the moon.

---------------------------

Post-chapter Conversation

Izzy and I gaped at the last few scenes in utter disbelief. We both had the same thing on our minds.

'_I can't believe he/I just did that!!!_'

Just then, something came over me. My face paled as I stumbled dizzily backwards.

"B-Boss…?" Izzy said in a slightly scared tone. My body felt numb as I knelt on the ground.

"Ugh… For some reason, I don't feel so good." I groaned, trying desperately to hang on to conciousness. "It's like all of my energy just flowed out of me…" I lay down on the cold floor.

"I need sleep…" The next thing I saw was darkness. I faintly heard my partner screaming my name, but it was no use…

Izzy kept trying to wake me up, but all methods failed. With a look of pure fright, he turned to the camera.

"Uhhh… Tune in next time, I guess…" He went back to shaking me.

(Note: I would like to take this opportunity to reiterate the disclaimer. If the lemon scene was somehow too strong for the R rating, please let me know through a review so that I can take the proper measures.)


	4. Clone Chaos

Pre-chapter Conversation

The scene opened in a hallway at Ocean Shores General. Izzy was shown sitting on a bench, sobbing into his hands.

"I don't get it! What the hell happened to the boss!?" He started. "He just fainted as soon as the last chapter ended! Whaaaaaaaa!!!" He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose with the force of a foghorn. He then wiped his tears.

"What if he never wakes up!? He may be a complete idiot and a mental case, but I don't want him to go!!! How will I get back to my own dimension?!" He picked up his head when a thought came to him. "And yet…" His eyes widened. "What if he _does_ die?" A feeling of dread came over him.

"I'm his muse, a part of him! If he buys the farm, _I_ go too!!!" Fresh tears started to fall. "Oh God, this is horrible! He can't die! I wanna live!!! WHAAAAAAA!!!"

Just then, the door he was sitting by opened and I walked through.

"Man that was a good rest!" I said as I stretched my arms. I looked one hundred percent better. I turned and raised an eyebrow at Izzy crying. "Uhhh… Why are you bawling?"

"Huh?" My partner looked up at me. Instantly, a huge grin appeared on his face. "BOSS!!!" He ran up to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. My eyes widened at not just the force of his embrace, but the major OOCness displayed.

"Ugh!!!" I grunted as I struggled to get out of his grip. Izzy never lost his grin as he rubbed his face against me.

"You're alive, which means I get to live!"

"Get off!!!" I shouted, grabbing him. I then tossed him into the wall. He had a dizzy expression as he slumped down it.

"Oooohhh… It feels good to live…"

"Duh! Of course I'm alive!" I yelled as I dusted myself off. He stood up shakily.

"Yay…" He shook his head and glared at me. "It took ya long enough to get out of that hospital room! What the fuck happened to ya, anyway!?!" I sighed. It seemed that nothing changed since I was knocked out.

"Well, doing that lemon scene drained me of my energy." I replied. "It felt like all of my creative juices just left me." Izzy crossed his arms.

"I guessed _that_, but why did it happen!?!"

"There were probably a few reasons why it happened. For one thing, it's probably because I never intended to do a lemon scene in the first place." I explained. "Before I wrote my first slash fic, I was scared to do it because I was afraid that I would do a sex scene, which in turn would cause me to become a writer that _only_ concentrates on sex and I don't wanna turn into that kinda writer. When I did that scene, I guess I just lost it because my greatest fear had come true."

"Why else did it happen?"

"Well, I guess it was guilt that did me in."

"Hmph." Izzy grunted, turning away from me. "I know ya shoulda felt guilty because you made two cartoon characters get down and dirty, but humor me. Why'd you feel guilty?" I glowered at him.

"It was because I completed that chapter the day the first episode to feature Noelani premiered. In fact, I completed that scene right before it came on. I felt real bad after that."

"So now what?"

"Whaddya mean, 'now what?!'" I yelled. "We're finishing this fic! Just because I did one lousy lemon scene doesn't mean I'm gonna get screwed up! But mark my words, I will _never_ write another lemon scene as long as I write slash fics!"

"How long would that vow last?" Izzy said, smirking.

::WHAM!::

"At least I know you're back to normal…" He said, stumbling around dizzily. I leaned against my mallet.

"I'm completely serious! I'm never going to do another lemon scene! Besides, I bet that scene was utter crap. If it really was, then it's all the more reason why I shouldn't do it anymore!" I turned to the camera. "Anyway, enjoy the chapter!"

------------------------

Triple the Squid, Triple the Trouble

Chapter 4

Clone Chaos

The next day…

At the beach, Red Sam and Keoni laid together in each other's arms. They were using the blond's shirt as a blanket. Soon, the smaller boy turned around, placing his hand on the sand. Water washed up onto the beach and soaked his hand, causing electricity to shoot out of it. Sam's eyes shot open.

"GAH!!!" He shouted as he snatched his hand away. "God, I hate water…" He looked at his hand. It was crackling with electricity for a few seconds before it stopped. His hand had some burns on it. He sighed as he lay back on the sand. Instantly, he felt a slight pain shoot through him.

"Man, what a night." He groaned to himself as he put on his glasses. The sun was shining brightly. "Why am I so sticky? Why am I naked? And why does my ass hurt so much?" He turned to the brunet, who looked beautiful in his current position, curled up and facing away. Sam smiled as memories of the night before came to him. He wrapped his arms around Keoni and kissed his neck before going back to sleep.

Elsewhere…

Otto and Blue Sam were lying in the former's bed. There were several white spots on the blanket. Both were lying sideways. Sam was behind Otto. He had his arms wrapped around the taller boy. His hand was holding the other's crotch. The redhead moaned before opening his eyes. Instantly, he felt the warmth of another presence. He grinned when he saw the lightly tanned hand holding his member. He turned around and saw the sleeping face of his lover.

'_So it wasn't just some wonderful dream after all._' He thought as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed his neck. Doing so caused the blond to moan and slowly opened his eyes. Both boys smiled at each other before kissing each other.

"Mornin'." Sam said.

"Hey." Otto replied, moving a few strands of Sam's hair away from his face. "Last night was the best night of my life." Sam nodded in response.

"It was certainly fun to say the least." He said before their lips met again. They separated and got up. They both took in the sight of each other in their purest state. It was so dark and they were so wrapped up in their love making that they were unable to take notice.

"Man, you're beautiful." The redhead said, causing the blond to blush.

"Yeah? Well, _you're_ hot." He countered, causing the taller boy to go red in the face. They were silent for a few moments as they continued staring at each other.

"So do you want some breakfast?" Otto asked as he walked to the door.

"Sure." Sam answered before walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. "I love you, ya know?" Otto chuckled as Sam kissed his neck.

"Yeah. We must've yelled that at each other about a hundred times last night." He replied before turning around and kissing the blond. After exchanging a few more kisses, they went downstairs.

Meanwhile…

The sun shone brightly on Normal Sam's face as he awoken. He put on his glasses and looked around his room. He was shocked to see that his clones weren't around.

"Where are they? Haven't they gotten back from their dates yet?" He asked himself as he put on his clothes. His eyes widened at a possible thought. "What if they _did_ come back, but during the night, they disappeared or something?" He grinned at the possibility that this nightmare might be over. It took a few seconds before a nervous expression made itself known.

"But what about Otto and Keoni? If my clones really _are_ gone, then I would have to break off their relationships with them." He held a hand to his chin as he thought about what to do.

"Sammy! Breakfast!" He heard his mother's voice yell. Sam grinned at the fact that his mother is actually home for a change. He ran out of his room and went into the living room in time to see Paula walking out to the door.

"Mooooom!" He groaned as he slapped his head.

"Sorry Sam. I know we haven't been seeing each other much lately, but I have to go. Love you." Paula said before kissing her son on the cheek. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Sam said sadly as the door closed. "I wish she would stay around a little longer." He shrugged. "Then again, maybe it's for the better. After all, I don't want her to find out about my—err… relationships." With another shrug, he walked into the kitchen.

A little later…

Sam was flipping through channels with boredom. He still had no idea whether or not his clones were still around. He sat on the couch for a few more minutes before the front door opened. In walked Red and Blue Sam, who were chatting animatedly. Normal Sam groaned.

'_So much for them being gone._' He thought.

"I'm telling ya! Keoni's was _this_ big!" Red Sam said as he held his hands at a distance away from each other. "I thought he was gonna skewer me!"

"Well Otto's was a decent size. Not to mention he tasted good." Blue Sam said as he licked his lips. He sighed. "Man, I didn't know he was so good in bed. He was so gentle with me, yet a little rough."

"Keoni may be sweet and romantic, but he sure doesn't fool around once he gets serious!" Both blonds laughed at that one. Sam rolled his eyes.

'_Figures **that's** what took them so long._'

------------------------

"_Come on, Squiddy. I'm sure it's not **that** bad._" Twister said over the phone. Normal Sam was sitting on his bed, talking to his lover.

"Are you kidding?! They both had SEX with Otto and Keoni!" He replied.

"_So?_"

"Do you know how much harder it's going be to keep this up!? I can't take this pressure!" It was then that the clones walked by the room. "I'm telling ya! They've gone too far!" Blue Sam stopped and snatched Red Sam's shirt.

"What!?" The red clone hissed. Blue Sam pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh…" They then leaned against the wall and listened in to the conversation.

"_Sammy, it's no big deal._" Twister said calmly.

"Ugh! I just wish this whole thing would end." Sam groaned. "If only there was a way to get rid of them." Both clones gasped at that.

"_Why don't you come over? We can talk about this some more._"

"Alright." Sam sighed. "I'll be right there. Love you."

"_Love you too._" Twister replied before they both hung up. Sam got up to leave. The clones quickly moved to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I'm going out for a bit. See you two later." Normal Sam said before walking out the front door. When they were sure he was gone, both clones turned to each other.

"Did you hear what he said?" Red Sam said with fright. "I don't wanna go! I love Keoni!" He cried into the other clone's shirt. Blue Sam comforted him by hugging him.

"Well I love Otto and I refuse to give him up without a fight." He pushed the other boy away from him. "And I got an idea."

"What?" Red Sam sniffed as he rubbed his eyes. Blue Sam gave him an evil grin.

"Why don't we get rid of _him_?" Red Sam gasped.

"But I don't want to kill him."

"Don't worry. That wasn't what I was thinking of."

"Then what _were_ you thinking of?" The clone in the red shirt asked. The one in the blue shirt gave him another evil smirk.

"We get _him_ tossed out of town."

"How?" Red Sam asked. Blue Sam beckoned him closer and whispered his plan.

Meanwhile, at Twister's…

"This whole thing is slowly spiraling out of control!" Sam yelled as he paced around the living room. Twister was sitting on the couch, watching his frustrated lover. "It's insane! First they just leave the house without my permission! Then, they both admit the love I used to have for Otto and Keoni!"

"'Used to?'" Twister asked. Sam turned to him.

"We went through this. I love you more than them. I don't even feel that way about them anymore." Twister grinned before the blond started up again. "And now, they both go on dates, only to wind up having sex with them! I want this to end Twist! How do I get them out of my hair before everybody important to me finds out I'm gay or I get sent away!?" He slumped on the couch. Twister put an arm around him, trying to figure out what to say to calm him down. The smaller boy laid his head on his chest. The taller boy gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I have no idea what to do." He finally said. Sam stiffened at the answer, but didn't say anything. "The best thing to do would probably be to talk to your clones and ask them to chill."

"But what about Otto and Keoni? If I tell them to stay inside, won't they get suspicious?" Sam asked.

"Maybe you can set up a schedule. Let one of you go out one day and have the rest of you stay home." Twister suggested.

"Would you really be ok with that?"

"Not really." Twister replied with a sigh. "But as long as Otto and Keoni don't know, everything will be alright, right?" Sam nodded in response.

"I guess so…" Twister thought for a moment.

"Tell me Squiddy, would it _really_ be that bad to let Otto and Keoni in on this?" That question was met with a glare. Twister put his hands up in defense. "Ok, ok. Bad idea." He sighed as Sam relaxed again.

"Well, what if you just told Tito? I'm sure he'll probably give you some help." He suggested.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Sam replied. "You know he'd just give some quote from the ancient Hawaiians and I'm not in the best of moods to try to figure out what he's trying to say." He thought for a moment. "And besides, do you _really_ think he has a quote for getting cloned by lightning?" Twister shrugged.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he did." They both stayed like that, trying to figure out what to do about the situation. After about a half hour, Twister put on a smile.

"How about we go to Wishing Waters?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wishing Waters?" Twister nodded.

"Sure. It'll take your mind off of this clone deal." He said. "Maybe going through those tubes will help you think of something. You never know." He shrugged. Sam smiled back as he sat up.

"Alright. Let's get going then." They both stood up. He hugged the taller boy. "Twister, these last few days have been great. Thank you for always being there for me and helping me."

"Come on. Don't get all sentimental on me." Twister said as he ran his hand through the other boy's hair. "You sound like you're going to die or something."

"I might…" Sam said, looking away. Twister made the blond face him.

"Listen, we'll get through this, ok? The clones may disappear eventually, but if not, we're going have to come clean and tell everyone." Sam stiffened again, but the taller boy continued. "They'll accept us, ok?" He got a nod as his response. "Good. Now let's get going. I want you to relax and be totally at ease." They walked out of the house and started going down the hill.

"But what about our swimming trunks?" Sam asked.

"We'll just buy a new pair before we get to Wishing Waters." Twister replied. As the two walked, they were unaware that they were being watched by two blonds. Red and Blue Sam grinned at each other.

"The water park, eh? This'll make things a lot easier." The blue one said.

"Yea. Let's get started." The red one replied.

"Hang on. We better wait awhile."

And so, both clones waited about an hour. Before leaving, they changed into extra orange shirts that Normal Sam had. When they got into town, they went into the local joke shop. There, they stocked up on all kinds of things that could be used for pranks. Canned worms, hand buzzers, fake flowers, you name it. They bought more stuff there than Lars ever did in his early years as a bully.

After leaving the store, they went into a hardware store and bought many cans of spray paint. They also got tons of rolls of toilet paper from the supermarket. Once they were done, they split the stuff amongst themselves. They placed their ammunition into book bags they bought.

"Ok. You take the east side and I'll do the west side." One of the Sams said.

"Right. See ya later." The Sam wearing the necklace said as the two clones separated.

(A/N: Just so you're aware, Red Sam is the one with the necklace and Blue Sam is the one without it.)

The Sam formally known as Blue Sam walked up to a person with a can in his hands. He tapped the man on the shoulder, causing him to turn towards the blond.

"Can I help you?" He asked. Sam cleared his throat.

"Uhh… Yes. I was wondering if you could open this can of nuts for me." He said politely as he handed the can to the man.

"Well alright." The man replied as he started pulling the lid. Almost instantly, stuffed snakes flew out of the can, making him scream in fright. Sam pointed and laughed at him.

"Why you…!" The man yelled as he prepared to attack the teen, who put on an apologetic look.

"Oh gee, I'm terribly sorry about that sir." He held out his hand. "Friends?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'friends,' per say, but I guess I can forgive you. It _was_ kind of funny though." The man replied as he grabbed Sam's hand.

::BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTPT!!!!!::

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The man yelled as got shocked with electricity, courtesy of Sam's hand buzzer. His body smoked and twitched as he lay on the ground. The passersby stopped and yelled at the boy, who ran away, laughing the whole time.

"And don't forget, the name's Sam Dullard!" He yelled.

At another part of town…

The Sam with the necklace walked around, trying to think of some way to get the original in trouble. He soon passed by the library when he got an idea.

"That's it!" He said with a snicker. He took some paint cans out of his book bag and walked to a nearby wall. He then proceeded to spray all over it, getting as much of the wall painted as possible. When it was done, he took a step back to admire his work.

It was a rather sloppy depiction of him and Keoni hugging. It looked like a two year-old drew it. They both had huge smiles and there were hearts all over it. At the bottom were the words, "Keoni and Sam forever!" He then ran off, spraying cars and mailboxes while giggling madly.

Elsewhere…

Twister and Normal Sam were inside a clothing store, trying out different bathing suits. Twister was standing by the changing rooms, waiting for Sam to come out so he could see. He crossed his arms impatiently.

"Squiddy, are you ready yet?"

"Just about…" Sam replied. "There! Ok, I'm ready."

"Then let me see." Twister said. The door opened and Sam stepped out, wearing a two piece bathing suit. It was similar to the uniform they both wore when they were training to become junior lifeguards. Twister shuddered at the memory.

"Nah!" He said, pushing Sam back into the cubicle.

"What's wrong with it?" The blond asked as he prepared to take it off.

"Doesn't show enough skin." Twister replied through the door with a hint of laughter. Sam groaned at the boy's immaturity as he changed into another one. When he stepped out, he was wearing a normal pair of yellow swimming trunks. The taller boy looked him over before nodding.

"Not bad. Now let me see the last one I picked out." Sam's face turned bright red at the request.

"B-but Twist, are you sure…?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Twister replied before getting on one knee. "_Please_ let me see you in that last one so that I could fulfill one of my many fantasies." Sam rolled his eyes at the so-called "dramatic" scene.

"Alright, alright, but you better get a good look because you won't catch me wearing that again." He said before going into the cubicle. Twister smirked evilly.

"Don't worry. I will." He said as he took out a small disposable camera and hid it behind his back.

A minute or so later, Sam came out, wearing a pair of fishnet swimming trunks. Twister almost broke out laughing at the embarrassed look on the blond's face. He shook off the laughter and gave a wolf whistle. Sam scowled at him, his face as red as a tomato.

"There. I wore the stupid thing. Can I take it off now?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Ok, but first…" Twister grinned as he revealed the camera. "Smile." Sam's eyes widened.

"**Twister!!!**" He yelled as the taller boy took picture after picture. The blond stumbled back as the flashes took their effect. When he regained his sight, he gave Twister, who was laughing, a death glare.

"That's NOT funny!" He growled. The redhead took deep breaths as he tried to stop laughing at the expense of his boyfriend.

"Alright, alright… I'm sorry…" He said, stifling small giggles. "Go ahead and change." Sam glared at him for a little longer before turning around. He was almost inside the changing room when he heard the camera's shutter. He turned and glared at the orange haired boy again. The taller one shrugged.

"Couldn't resist?" He tried before breaking into a giggling fit. Sam threw his hands up as he closed the door and changed back into his regular clothes. He stepped out and Twister walked inside with the trunks he picked out. He changed and walked out, wearing a red bathing suit. Sam inspected him and gave him a thumbs-up.

"You're good to go, but didn't you have another one?" He asked. Twister nodded.

"Yep. Be right out." He said with another smirk. He walked back inside and closed the door. Sam raised an eyebrow at the sound of grunting and low cursing.

"Uhhh… You ok in there?"

"Ugh… Oh yeah… Grr… Never better!" Twister grunted. "Ok. I'm all set."

"Then let me see." Sam said. The door opened and his eyes widened.

Twister stood, wearing nothing but his hat and a black Speedo.

"So how do I look?" He asked. Sam gaped at the sight. His face went red again. It felt like his nose would've started dripping blood any second. It took him some time to find his voice.

"T-Twister…" The taller boy grinned at him.

"So I take it I look good?" He only got a nod in response.

"I don't know whether to cover you up or jump you." Sam said. His lustful look quickly turned to a glare. "But there is NO way you're wearing that! It's way too revealing and _I'm_ the only one who gets to see you like that!" Twister chuckled at the act of protection.

"Alright. I wasn't really going to buy it anyway." He put on a thinking look before giving the blond a sidelong glance. "But whoever tries this on next is certainly going to be lucky." Sam's eyes widened at the thought before putting on a defeated look.

"Fine. We'll buy it." Twister cheered at the decision. "But you're not wearing it in public, that's for sure."

"Ok, ok. Let me go change and then we'll get going." The taller boy turned towards the dressing room.

"Twist. Wait." Sam said quickly.

"Yes?" Twister said as he turned around. Sam walked past him and grabbed the camera.

"Think I could take some pictures?" He asked sheepishly. Twister faked a gasp. Sam blushed. "I kind of always wanted to see you wearing that." He looked down. Twister grinned and picked up his head.

"It'd be an honor." He said as he stood back and did a pose. Sam gulped as he took a few pictures of him in different poses. After Twister changed and they paid, they left to go to the water park.

Meanwhile…

The clone without the necklace was walking around the park, occasionally tossing toilet paper at the trees. After spray painting the fountain, he passed by a baby, who was sitting in a carriage and sucking on a lollypop. Without warning, he snatched the candy, causing the baby to scream and cry. The blond grinned.

"Like stealing candy from a baby." He said as he took a lick.

"Hey! Give that back!" A woman, presumably the baby's mother, yelled at him. Sam turned towards the lady, who walked up to him. "Didn't you hear me!?" He smirked as he reached into the back pack and pulled out a blow horn.

"Oh I hear you loud and clear." He said before raising the horn to her face and pushing the button. An incredibly loud screech filled the area. "Can _you_ hear me!?"

"What!?" The woman yelled, holding her ears.

"Good." Sam said, walking away and laughing.

With the other clone…

The Sam with the necklace laughed insanely as he skated on his blades, spraying graffiti all over the place. A lot of the things he painted included shapes, Xs, Os, and even hearts. The main subject of these "paintings," however, was a squid wearing glasses.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" He laughed before taking a pause to use his inhaler. He breathed deeply. "Ahhh…" He started skating again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" He sprayed some more. He even sprayed mustaches on the many posters strewn about the town. Soon, he was being chased by people who also got mustaches painted on them. He turned towards them and started skating backwards.

"You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Squid! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" And to prove his point, he reached into the back pack and tossed out a can full of ball bearings, causing his pursuers to trip. He turned around and skated out of the area.

At the police station…

The phones in the office were ringing off the hook. Officer Shirley, the only one occupying the room, was frantically trying to handle all the calls.

"OSPD." She said as she grabbed one of the phones. "You say there's a kid defacing public property!?" She quickly grabbed another phone.

"OSPD. You say a kid is TPing the trees in the park?" She grabbed another one.

"OSPD. You say a kid stole your baby's candy and made you deaf?"

"_What!?!_" The woman on the other line yelled. Shirley rolled her eyes before picking up another phone.

"OSPD. You say a kid is spray painting graffiti all over the town!?" She slammed the phone down.

"What's the deal!?!" She screamed. Just then, another officer entered the room and saluted her.

"Ma'am, we have a visual confirmation of the perp." He said as he handed Shirley a picture. She looked at it and gasped. Pictured was the Sam with the necklace, who was skating and spraying.

'_I can't believe little Sam would do all this._' She thought in disbelief. '_But how could one kid cause so much damage?_' She shook her head and turned to her subordinate.

"Quick! Get me the radio and answer those damn phones!" She ordered. The man handed her the dispatcher radio while he tended to the complaints of the townspeople.

"Attention all units, be on the lookout for a blond male, age sixteen, about five and a half feet tall, wearing an orange shirt, blue shorts, and glasses. Answers to the name Sam Dullard."

With Twister and Normal Sam…

"Whhhhhhooooooooooaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" Twister screamed as he went down a tube at twenty or so miles an hour. He went through many twists and turns. He could've sworn he also went upside down a few times. Soon, he saw light as the inner tube he was on exited the tunnel and skidded along the surface of a pool. He dove under and came right back up, laughing. Soon, he heard a terrified scream as Sam also left the tube and sunk underwater.

"Oh man, that was intense!" He yelled when he broke through the surface. He swam up to Twister.

"So, having fun yet?" The taller boy asked.

"Ohhhh yeah!" Sam replied, laughing. Twister grinned at him.

The blond really has been on edge since he got cloned. It's great to see him relax and put on a smile. Twister frowned. Those clones haven't made things any easier for his boyfriend. Sam wanted to keep a low profile and now they've screwed things up almost to the point that he should just come out and tell Otto and the others the truth. Yet, the blond still wants to keep this up.

"Twister! Hello? You in there?" The Mexican boy was jarred from his thoughts as he looked at a worried Sam. "Are you ok? Where was your brain?" Twister grinned at him as they got out of the pool.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that." He said. Sam still didn't look convinced.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked as he put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Nothing. Just wondering what Mom's gonna make for dinner tonight." The orange haired boy replied with a forced grin. The blond gave him an unbelieving look, but shrugged.

"Oh." He said. Twister sighed with relief before Sam pulled him along. "Come on! We still got plenty of rides to go on before the park closes!"

"Alright!" Twister yelled happily.

Meanwhile, at Mad Town…

The Sam without the necklace was standing around the entrance to the skate park.

"Free tune ups!" He yelled out loud. "If you think your board or blades may break at any moment, I'll tune 'em up, free of charge!"

"Hey! I could go for that!" A kid yelled as he ran up to Sam and handed over his board. "Think you can adjust the screws on my board, dude?"

"Sure! No prob! I'll call you when I'm done." Sam replied as he got to work on the board. The kid left to wait. The blond grinned evilly as he took out a screwdriver and loosened the screws on the parts that held the wheels together.

"Hey bro, can you do my blades too?" A girl asked as she walked up to the boy.

"Sure! Just put them over there." Sam replied as he pointed to his right with the screwdriver. Soon, many hapless victims gave their boards and blades to Sam to "tune up." Once he was done, he left the park and stood on top of the pier to admire his handy work.

The boy who came up to him first got on the half pipe and rode down one side. He soon reached the other end and flew into the air, going into a 360 Ollie. When he came back down to the half pipe, he went down the other end. As he traveled, the screws holding up his board's wheels started to come loose. When he got to the end and went into the air, the board's front wheels broke off.

"What the—!?" The kid yelled as gravity affected him. The front half of the board landed on the half pipe, catapulting him to the beach. He landed head first in the sand.

What followed after that was a chain reaction of chaos, broken boards, broken blades, and even a broken bone or two. Sam roared with laughter at the sight of the groaning kids and teens. He was rolling along the ground before the screech of sirens filled his ears.

"Cheese it! The cops!" He got up and ran for it. He soon met up with his fellow clone, who was skating up the hill.

"So our plan worked perfectly, huh?" The Sam with the necklace said.

"Guess so. Come on! We gotta hurry before we're caught!" The other Sam yelled back before they reached the cul-de-sac. They dove inside the original Sam's house and locked the door.

Later…

"Twist that was fun. Thanks for taking me there." Sam said as he walked, leaning on Twister. It was now sunset as they climbed the hill.

"Hey, no prob. This has been a hard week for you. You deserved it." Twister replied. The blond gave a small smile.

"I swear I don't deserve a boyfriend like you." They stopped.

"What do you mean?" Twister gave him a curious look.

"It's just that this whole thing must've been weird for you too." Sam replied. "I've been going crazy about this situation when you haven't even seen all three of us together, Lars is a wreck, and you probably want to tell everybody about our relationship." Twister turned away with a scowl.

"Yeah. Especially after what Otto did that first day." He faced Sam with a confused look. "But I thought you didn't want to tell everybody."

"I didn't, but after everything we did today, I feel that we should just come clean and tell everybody about our love." Sam shrugged. "It'll be a lot more fun that way."

"True." Twister smiled. "And what about the other yous and Otto & Keoni?"

"Not a chance." Twister chuckled at the response as they resumed walking. They soon reached the top of the hill and gasped.

"WHAT THE—?!"

The entire cul-de-sac was swarming with police officers! Two helicopters were flying above. Police cars filled up the street. There was even a SWAT team assembled. A TV news crew was also on the scene. Otto, Lars, Twister's parents, and the Stimpletons were standing outside their homes, watching the scene with utter confusion.

"Sam Dullard, you have ten seconds to come out with your hands up!" Officer Shirley yelled into a bullhorn. She started counting down.

"Sammy, what's going on?" Twister asked. Sam looked terrified.

"I-I don't know. What could I have done to get the police after me?" He asked, holding Twister for comfort. When Shirley was halfway through the count, Otto turned and saw the two lovers. He gasped at the sight and glared at Twister.

"Twister! What are you doing with MY man!?" He yelled. The crowd looked at him in confusion before turning to the blond and the boy in the striped hat, who gulped.

"There he is! Get 'im!" Shirley ordered. The entire police force charged towards them. Twister tried to pull Sam along, but the blond's legs felt as heavy as stone. He couldn't move.

"Sam! Come on! Before they get us!" Twister begged. He looked up and saw the door to Sam's house open.

"Quickly! Get in!" Blue Sam yelled. Twister nodded and ran, dragging his boyfriend along. He weaved around the cops and dodged their attempts to grab them. He jumped into the house and closed it tight before any of the cops could get in. Twister gasped for air.

"Oh man… That was close…" He panted before turning to his boyfriend. "Sammy! Come on! Snap out of it!" He shook Sam. The blond shook his head and blinked at Twister. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist.

"What was that all about?!" He cried into the other's chest.

"We don't know." Red Sam said as sadly as he could manage. "We were just sitting here when the police came, demanding that you come out."

"Yeah. What'd you do, anyway?" Blue Sam asked. Normal Sam stood up and glowered at them.

"I didn't do anything! I was with Twister the whole time!" He defended. He turned to the other boy. "Tell them, Twist." But the taller boy didn't say anything. Instead, he stood back and gaped at the sight of the three Sams. The blond slapped his head before shaking his boyfriend.

"Come on Twist! You're my last link to the real world!" He pleaded. "Don't be like Lars!"

"Or Tito." Red Sam spoke up.

"Or Ti—WHAT!?!" Normal Sam turned towards the two clones. "_HE_ KNOWS TOO!?!" They both shrugged.

"Well, we all _did_ pass the Shack yesterday." Blue Sam offered. Normal Sam shook his head before turning to Twister.

"Please don't do this to me!" He yelled, shaking the boy some more. There was still no effect. Sam shook him for a few more minutes before an idea came to him. He cupped Twister's cheek and brought him close. Their lips connected in a soft kiss. When they separated, Twister shook his head.

"Oh man… What happened?"

"We're in big trouble." Sam replied. He then pointed to his clones. "Twist, meet Sam." He pointed at the one in the blue shirt. "He's Otto's boyfriend."

"Hello." Blue Sam said, waving.

"And that," Normal Sam pointed at Red Sam. "Is Sam. He's Keoni's lover."

"Hiya!" Red Sam said cheerfully.

"Ok, this is a little more than I could handle…" Twister started, swaying slightly. "I'm just gonna take a little nap now…"

::SLAP!::

"Oh no you don't! You have to serve as my alibi!" Normal Sam yelled. Twister held his right cheek and looked at him at shock. "Sorry, but things are little too crazy for people to start fainting." Just then, the door knob started turning. Sam gasped before turning to his clones.

"Quick! Hide!" He yelled. Red and Blue Sam nodded before running to his room. Sam and Twister turned back to the door, prepared to face whoever was coming in. The blond felt the color drain from his face when he saw Paula enter and close the door before any cops could get through.

"Samuel L. Dullard! What is the meaning of this!?" She demanded. "I come home to find the entire cul-de-sac crawling with policemen because supposedly, you vandalized the entire town!" Sam and Twister gaped at the explanation.

"But Mom! I was with Twister the whole time!" Sam defended, turning to his boyfriend. "Tell her!"

"It's true ma'am." Twister said. "We were at the water park all day." He held up both of their right arms, which each had a wristband tied to it. Paula looked thoughtful.

"But they said you were spray painting graffiti everywhere. You even got some people hurt at that skate park."

"That's impossible!" Sam tried. "I've been framed! You know I'd never do something like this, Mom!" Paula shook her head as she sat down at the couch.

"I just don't know what to think anymore, Sammy. They even had a picture of you in the act." She handed the two boys a picture. They gasped when they saw the blond, skating away with a look of malice on his face and a can of spray paint in his hand.

"B-But—" Sam gasped as he realized what happened. "Mom! It wasn't me! It was my clones! _They're_ responsible!" Tears came to Paula's eyes.

"Oh no… My son's lost his mind!" She sobbed. Sam groaned as he thought of a way to save face before this got any worse.

"Ok, so I exaggerated a little bit." He started. Paula sighed with relief. "But still, they got the wrong guy! Somebody must've committed all those crimes dressed like me so that they won't get blamed."

"So what do we tell the police?" Paula asked, wiping her eyes.

"Well—"

::CRASH!::

Sam, Twister, and Paula turned to see a battering ram being withdrawn. This was followed by cops pouring into the living room. Two of them forcefully grabbed Sam and twisted his arms. He tried to resist, but the two officers who had him were much stronger. One of them put handcuffs on him.

"Sam Dullard, you are under arrest for vandalizing the town of Ocean Shores." Officer Shirley began. "As well as causing numerous injuries and thousands of dollars in property damage. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be used against you in a court of law." Sam blocked her out as he hung his head low.

'_How could they do this to me?_' He thought grimly. '_My clones… My own flesh and blood… Betrayed me in an instant… But why?_' When Officer Shirley finished reading his rights, the officers who had him started walking him out of the house. Instantly, he started resisting again.

"Wait! It wasn't my fault! I was framed! Framed I tell you!" He screamed as he was pulled out of the house. "I was at the water park! I didn't do it!!!" The cops managed to get him into a car, which drove off towards the station. Shirley turned towards Paula.

"I'm sorry to further trouble you, but you have to come down to the station to discuss how he should repay the community."

"I understand." Paula said with a nod as she followed the officer out of the house. Twister looked utterly scared at what had just transpired. He wanted Sam to calm down about the whole clone thing, but the situation just blew out of proportion. His lover's clones caused all this, but he couldn't help but feel at fault for this.

"I just wanted to help." He said solemnly before leaving, closing the door behind him. As he walked home, preparing to have a long discussion with his parents, both Red and Blue Sam watched from the window of the original's bedroom. They grinned at each other and high fived one another.

"That's what he gets for trying to get rid of us." Blue Sam said proudly.

"Yeah!" Red Sam agreed.

------------------------

(Scene originally written on 10-28-4)

Post-chapter Conversation

The scene opened in the studio. Izzy, Otto, Twister, Keoni, and I were standing in front of three dressing rooms that were connected together. We were all in different costumes. Izzy was dressed up like Lars. He had the shirt and the hat on. His hair was even dyed brown.

Otto was dressed up like Amy Rose, complete with red dress and matching boots. His dreadlocks were tied back and dyed pink. His face was also painted pink except for the area around his mouth. His nose was painted black. Twister was wearing a Tazmanian Devil costume. He was wearing his hat over it. Keoni was wearing the Menehune costume he had in Rocketmon.

Finally, I was dressed in a blue robe with matching pointed hat. A white stick with a red jewel in the end was in my left hand. I was also wearing a pair of red shoes. I was wearing a yellow mask that had a turtle's beak where the mouth is. Where the eyes were, I was wearing a pair of round, black-rimmed glasses.

"Hey there!" I said, turning to the camera. "It's Halloween and we're waiting for Sam and his clones to come out so we could go get some candy!" I groaned and put my hands to my hips. "Man, what's taking them so long!? I wanna go trick-or-treating already!"

"Who knew it could take them so long to get ready?" Izzy asked. He glanced at Otto and glared at me. "I take it back. _Now_ you went too low."

"Shaddap." I told him, crossing my arms. I smiled and nodded at him. "I like the look. How'd you get Lars to lend you his shirt and hat?" Izzy smirked and looked to the side.

"Well…"

------------------------

Elsewhere, Lars was bound and gagged in a closet. He was wearing only his shorts and shoes. He looked royally pissed as he tried to get out of the ropes.

------------------------

Back with us, I gaped at Izzy.

"And you complain about _me_ putting Otto in a dress?"

"Whatever." Izzy said, rolling his eyes.

"You know he's gonna kill you when he gets out, right?"

"Hey, he deserved it for not telling me where he got his shirt awhile back!"

"Whatever you say." I sighed. Izzy looked at Twister and turned to me.

"Anyway, why's _he_ dressed up like Taz?"

"Think about it." I started. "When Taz spins around, he resembles a small tornado and what's another name for a tornado?" Izzy slapped his head.

"Well, why is Keoni dressed up like a—" He shuddered. "—Menehune?"

Keoni was just wearing a lot of seaweed that was painted brown to resemble the hairiness of the Menehune. The "hair" went down to his legs. It also covered his face. You can barely see his eyes or mouth.

"Guess he thought it would be scary or something." I answered with a shrug.

"Heh. If ya ask me, he looks kinda sexy wearing all that seaweed." Izzy said with a slightly lustful look. "I wonder if he's naked under all that 'hair' like a real Menehune." He licked his lips, causing me to smirk at him. When he noticed the look, he glared and grabbed his mallet.

"Say one word and I'll bash you all the way to China!"

"Party pooper." I pouted.

"Hey, what the hell are _you_ supposed to be anyway?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew." Izzy answered, crossing his arms.

"It should be pretty obvious what I'm dressed up as." I said. Izzy only shrugged in response. I slapped my head.

"Idiot! I'm a magikoopa!"

"Magikoopa?" Izzy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"An enemy from the Mario Bros. games, duh!"

"Oh yeah!" Izzy smiled before raising an eyebrow. "Hey, that wand doesn't _really_ work, does it?" I smirked evilly and pointed my wand at him.

"Wanna see?"

"N-no…" My partner answered, shaking his head hard. He sighed with relief when I turned away.

"Hey Sammy! You ready yet!?" Otto yelled at the booths.

"Yeah Squiddy! We gotta get going already!" Twister added.

"I wanna get some candy, cuz!" Keoni finished.

"We'll be right out!" The three Sams answered from behind the changing room doors.

All five of us gave the changing rooms a weirded out look when we heard grunting and saw them shake a little. Soon, the booths' doors opened to reveal…

"HUH!?!" Izzy, Otto, Keoni, Twister, and I shouted. "You guys stalled that long and didn't even change!?!"

Standing before us were the three Sams, who are all wearing their normal clothes.

"Of course we changed!" Red Sam exclaimed, crossing his arms. To our surprise, he walked over to Otto and held his hand.

"Uhhh…" The redhead said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! We're already in our costumes!" Normal Sam yelled with a wide grin. The rest of us raised an eyebrow when he walked over to Keoni and winked at him. The brunet put on a confused look at the act.

"What they said. We _are_ in our costumes." Blue Sam said with a passive voice. He walked over to Twister and kissed him on the cheek. The taller boy's eyes widened.

"What the—?!"

"Whaddya mean you changed?!" Izzy demanded. "You're still wearing your normal clothes!" I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and why are you with the wrong guys? Unless…" I snapped my fingers. "Ohhhh! I get it!" Izzy turned to me.

"Well I hope you plan on explaining it to the rest of us 'cause as far as I can tell, those three—" He pointed at the Sams. "—are cheating on their boyfriends!"

"Yeah!!!" Otto, Twister, and Keoni yelled in agreement. I chuckled.

"Don't worry guys. None of them are cheating on you."

"What!?!" The brunets and redheads exclaimed.

"It's exactly what they said." I pointed my wand at Red Sam. "He's Blue Sam," I pointed at Normal Sam. "He's Red Sam," I pointed at Blue Sam. "And he's Normal Sam. They're dressed as each other!"

Izzy, Otto, Twister, and Keoni each raised a confused eyebrow and turned to the blonds. 'Blue Sam' shrugged.

"He's got it."

"He's right! It's us!" 'Normal Sam' cheered with a grin. 'Red Sam' crossed his arms.

"Hmph! I knew we wouldn't be able to fool ya for long."

"Well, now that that's settled, let's get going!" I said, turning to the camera. "Anyway, Red and Blue Sam have gotten Normal Sam arrested! Can our hero clear his name? Find out next time in the final chapter! Oh yeah! Before I forget—"

"Happy Halloween!!!" All of us shouted.


	5. Epilogue

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Alright! Here we are in the last chapter!" I cheered.

"Finally!" Izzy said with a sigh. "This fic made me sick to my stomach."

"What a big baby." I said, rolling my eyes. I turned to the camera. "Anyway, enjoy this lengthy epilogue!"

"That's another thing. Aren't epilogues supposed to be short?" My partner asked.

"I have no idea." I shrugged at him. "But it's the last chapter. It's supposed to be considered the epilogue." Izzy slapped his forehead.

"Whatever! Let's just get to business."

"Right!" I turned and waved at the camera. "See ya later!"

------------------------

Triple the Squid, Triple the Trouble

Epilogue

Sam VS. Sam VS. Sam?

Later that night…

Sam was lying on a cot in one of the cells in the police department. He was staring at the ceiling, trying to assess the situation. He thought about what happened about an hour or two ago.

::::Flashback::::

_Sam was standing before the judge, who was looking over a report of the incidents from this afternoon. The boy had his head hung low. He was still wearing the handcuffs. Paula was standing close by, as well as Officer Shirley. Both the boy and his mother's eyes were bloodshot from crying. Sam from the fact that he was betrayed and Paula from the shock that her only son has become a criminal. After a few minutes of looking over the report, the judge looked up._

_"Sam Dullard," He said with a gruff voice. Sam looked up. "I have decided on your sentence." The blond gulped, waiting for the judge to throw the book at him._

_"You are to spend the night here. Three days from tomorrow, you will begin your community service. Two weeks. Until then, you are to remain under house arrest. Understood?"_

_"Yes sir…" Sam replied in a barely audible tone. He bowed his head again._

_"You should consider yourself lucky. The injuries and property damage were minimal, so no one has decided to press charges." Sam gave a small sigh of relief. At least his clones weren't **that** destructive. "However, that doesn't excuse you." The judge turned to Officer Shirley. "Get him out of my sight." The woman nodded before escorting Sam to his cell._

::::End Flashback::::

'_Why?_' Sam thought as he looked out the window of his cell. It was a clear, starry night. '_Why did my clones do this to me? Why did they destroy the entire town and frame me?_' He sighed as fresh tears fell from his face, landing on the unforgiving floor. He kneeled on the concrete.

'_Twister…_' He thought as he sobbed. '_I need you… I'm completely lost. Those clones are going to run amok and there's nothing I can do. Please help me…_' He stayed like that for quite some time. He soon fell asleep in a fetal position.

Elsewhere…

After going through an interrogation with his parents, Twister was lying in bed. He told his parents the truth about where he and Sam were today. They clearly didn't believe him despite him showing them the wristband from the water park. His pillow was wet from tears. The shock of seeing his boyfriend getting arrested after a day of fun was too much for him.

'_Sammy… What am I going to do?_' He thought grimly. '_Those clones really **are** out of control. I can't let them get away with framing you like they did, but what can I do? How can I stop them?_' He walked over to the window and looked up at the stars.

'_Please come back to me…_' He walked back to his bed and settled in for a restless night.

The next day…

"I can't believe you would do all that, Sammy…" Paula sighed as she got ready to leave to pick up her son. "But still… If you were at the water park, then how did you cause all that damage?" She thought about what the police told her regarding Sam's actions.

"It sounded like too much for just one person to do. It was more like at least two." She shook her head. "But how can that be? You can't be at three places at once. This is all too much." She sighed again as she left the house. After she got in her car and drove off to the police station, Red and Blue Sam stepped out of the bedroom.

"I think she's getting too close." Red Sam said fearfully.

"Don't worry about it. I doubt she suspects anything." Blue Sam replied. "We better get moving. After Otto saw him and Twister together yesterday, I gotta try to fix things."

"Yeah. And after all that happened, I doubt Keoni will talk to me, let alone forgive me." Red Sam sighed as both of them left the house. "Good luck." He said to his counterpart, who was moving towards Otto's house.

"Same to you. Try to stay out of sight." Blue Sam said before they separated. He walked up to the door of his lover's house and gulped before knocking on it. After about a minute, Otto answered the door and gasped at the sight of the blond.

"Sam?" He then crossed his arms. "What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be making out with your new boyfriend?"

"Otto…" Sam started, trying to think of a way to do this. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just scared about seeing all those police officers and Twister was right there. I couldn't think straight!" He kneeled in front of the other boy.

"Please forgive me! I don't have any feelings for Twister!" He cried into his hands. Otto looked around the area.

"Maybe you should come in." He said, pulling the smaller boy inside. They moved over to the couch and sat down. "Are you sure you don't care about Twister?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We're only friends."

"But what were you doing with him and how are you here? I thought they took you to jail."

"They did…" Sam started, trying to think of an excuse. He then remembered that he overheard Paula telling an old friend from Kansas what happened last night. "But they only made me spend the night and do community service."

"And what about Twister?"

"He was helping me try out a new trick at Mad Town."

"Why didn't you come to me? You know I'm the best skater in town." Otto said. Sam thought about how to answer that. His eyes lit up before he lowered his head.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said. "I wanted to do a bunch of impressive tricks to show my love for you." He blushed. Otto's eyes watered.

"Oh Sammy…" He hugged the blond. "You don't have to prove your love for me. You already did countless times." Sam hugged him back.

"So I take it you forgive me?" He asked. Otto separated from him with a stern look.

"I don't know… What were you doing pranking the whole town for?"

"Uhhh… You see…" Sam started nervously. "In exchange for helping me, Twister wanted me to do all those pranks."

"WHAT!?! That bastard!" Otto yelled as he got up, preparing to beat the boy in the striped hat to a bloody pulp. Sam had to think fast. He may not have been his boyfriend, but he couldn't allow Twister to get hurt. After all, he shared the original Sam's love for him, although on a smaller scale, of course.

"Wait!" He yelled as he got in Otto's way. "Don't blame him. It was…" He quickly thought up a name. "Lars' idea! Yeah!" Otto stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Lars?" Sam nodded.

"He didn't tell me until after I did all those pranks, but Twister said he was blackmailed into it." Otto growled as he turned away from the door.

"Crap… I can't fight Lars. He'd beat me senseless…" He muttered. Sam walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulders. Otto held his hand before turning around and planting a kiss on the blond's lips.

"Ok, you're off the hook." He said. Sam grinned before embracing him. Otto sighed as he ran his hand through the smaller boy's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam replied before they kissed again.

Meanwhile, at the pier…

Red Sam was standing inside the phone booth near the Shack. He put in some change and dialed the number to Tito's apartment, constantly looking over his shoulder. He heard the phone ring three times before someone picked up.

"_Aloha?_" Keoni's voice asked. Sam grinned before frowning a bit.

"Keoni, it's me." He heard a gasp on the other end.

"_Sammy? Wh-where are you? What happened yesterday?_"

"I'm outside the Shack. Can you come down?"

"_Can't you come up here?_"

"I'd rather not. Please Keoni?"

"_Alright._" Keoni sighed. "_I'll be right down._"

"Thanks. I'll be behind the Shack." Sam said. Keoni didn't say anything, not even an "I love you." He just hung up. The clone sighed as he left the booth and got behind the restaurant as fast as possible. Luckily, there weren't many people around. He waited behind the building and leaned on the railing. He looked out at the water for about five minutes before he heard footsteps. He looked up and turned towards Keoni, who had a serious expression on his face.

"Keoni…" Sam sighed as he made his way towards the boy. He was about to hug the brunet when Keoni held a hand up. Sam blinked. "Keoni?"

"Sam, what's going on with you?" Keoni asked. "Yesterday, we hardly see each other after waking up on the beach. Then late in the day, I'm sitting down, reading a book, when Uncle Tito comes up to me, saying that you got arrested for causing all kinds of damage, not to mention hurting many people." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why?"

"Why what?" Sam asked. Keoni glared at him, causing him to shrink back.

"Didn't you hear me? Why did you do all that?" Tears started building up in his eyes. "Was it something I did? Did I say something to upset you or get you mad at me?" Sam remained silent. "Tell me!"

"Keoni, I…" The blond started. He shook his head and gave the other boy a determined look. "I did it for you."

"What?" Keoni asked with mild shock. Sam nodded.

"I did it for you." He repeated. "I wanted to show you that I can be tough and a real man for you." Keoni couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned away.

"You don't have to prove anything to me." He said before glaring at Sam. "Despite your intentions, you shouldn't have hurt so many innocent people! There are other ways to show your masculinity, you know!" With that, he turned and started walking away.

"Keoni wait." Sam said, reaching out towards him. Keoni stopped but didn't face him.

"Until you can prove that you don't have to be so immature to prove yourself to me, I don't want to see you." He continued walking, leaving his boyfriend to tears. Sam banged his fist on the railing, not even feeling the pain shoot up his hand. He sniffled and sighed before walking back up the hill.

'_I don't believe this. Because of that idiotic original, I can't be with Keoni!_' He thought angrily. He then sighed. '_Still… It was our fault for messing around so much. If only there was somebody I could turn to._' He lifted his head as a name came to his mind.

'_Twister! He knows about this whole thing! He could help! …But he also knows we framed our original. There's no way he'll help._' He sighed again. '_It's worth a shot._' He reached the cul-de-sac and walked up the stairs to Twister's house. After going up the stairs, he rang the door bell. Soon, Twister came to the door and gasped at him.

"Sammy! You came back!" He yelled as he moved to hug the blond. He stopped himself though when he saw the red shirt. "Oh, it's you." He pulled back and glared at the clone. Red Sam gulped and played with his hands.

"Y-yes." He said nervously before looking up at the other boy. "I need your help."

"_My _help? After what you did to Sam? No way!" Twister said stubbornly.

"Please?" The clone begged as he kneeled, holding his hands pleadingly. "I'm sorry for what we did, but we kinda had to. How would _you_ feel if your original wanted to take you and your fellow clone out of the picture?"

"Hmph!" Twister grunted stubbornly. "Whatever is wrong, you deserved it."

"Please! I'm begging you!" Red Sam cried as he wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. "Keoni found out about what happened and he doesn't love me anymore! Please help me get back with him!" Twister tried to push him off.

Just then, Paula's station wagon entered the cul-de-sac.

"Now I want you to go straight to your room once we get inside." She said to Sam, who looked heartbroken.

"Yes ma'am…" He said with a sigh. As the car pulled into the driveway, he looked to his right to see his red clone clinging to Twister. His eyes widened as he jumped out of the car.

"Sammy!" Paula yelled.

"Twister!!!" Sam screamed when he ran up the stairs. He stared at horror at the other blond, who had his arms around the taller boy. Tears welled up in Normal Sam's eyes as he backed away.

"Sam!" Twister started as he tried to get the clone off him. "I can explain!" Sam slowly shook his head before bounding down the stairs, sobbing. He ran down the hill as fast as he can, not caring about his mother yelling for him.

He ran as far as he could before breaking down on the grass, gasping for air. He had forgotten about his condition. With a shaky hand, he reached into his shirt, pulled out his sports inhaler, and held it to his mouth. He pushed down on the button, releasing the asthma medicine into his lungs. He breathed deeply for a few moments before relaxing. He sighed before he remembered why he was running in the first place. He broke down again and buried his head into the grass.

"How could this have happened to me!?" He yelled out. "I get framed and arrested for damaging public property and I find my boyfriend in the arms of one of my clones!!!" He cried into the grass again.

"This is hell! What did I ever do!?" His shouts were muffled by the grass.

It felt like his entire world was crashing down. Twister was the only one who trusted and believed in him and he just wound up getting taken by that clone. Sam cried for quite some time before he laid his head on the grass sideways. His eyes were bloodshot and dried, not having anymore tears to shed. He resided to ripping grass off the ground.

He sighed as he continued absentmindedly playing with the blades of green. He just wanted the earth to suck him up for all eternity. He had nothing more to live for. In the course of barely twenty-four hours, he's become a criminal, his mother probably thinks he's insane, and worst of all, he has no boyfriend and nobody to turn to. All because of two people that look exactly like him.

'_I can't give up…_' He thought as he grabbed a handful of grass and watched it fly in the wind. '_I have to end this, but how? I don't have anybody to help._' He closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard footsteps approach.

"Sam…?" The blond slowly sat up at the sound of the voice. It felt like all of his strength has left him, but he managed to stand completely. He turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Twister…" He glared at him. "What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be with your new lover!?"

"I can explain." Twister said, reaching a hand out towards him. Sam slapped it away.

"Stay away from me!" He screamed before running away. Twister stared at the fleeing boy with wide eyes. He never heard Sam yell at him like that before. The blond's voice was shaky, but colder than ice. He bowed his head and sat on the ground.

'_I shouldn't have done that…_' Sam thought as he walked. New tears fell from his eyes. He didn't bother to wipe them as he climbed the hill. '_I mean, was it **really** his fault?_' He shook his head and scowled.

'_I don't care! He shouldn't have been with that stupid clone! It's not like it's that hard to tell the difference between him and me!_' It was then that he realized what he had to do about the clones.

'_I have to fight them and run them out of town. It's the only way I can save myself and prevent more people from getting hurt._' He then held a fist. '_No more hiding. If everyone finds out I'm gay, then so be it. I don't care what anybody says anymore, I just want my old life back!_'

With that, he dashed up the hill with newfound strength and stamina. When he reached the cul-de-sac, he found his two clones talking. They faced Sam.

"Hey! How's it going?" Red Sam asked. Normal Sam slowly walked up to them without saying anything. Suddenly, he reared back a fist and punched his red clone hard. The blond with the necklace was knocked to the ground.

"What the—!?" Blue Sam yelled as he helped his fellow clone stand up.

"What was that for?!" Red Sam yelled, wiping blood from his nose. Normal Sam gave them an icy glare.

"You two have ruined my life for the last time!" He screamed. "I want you out of my face! I want you to get out of this town and never look back! And leave me and my friends alone!" The two clones chuckled.

"I don't think so." Blue Sam started. "Don't forget, Otto and Keoni absolutely love us."

"Speak for yourself." Red Sam muttered sadly. He then said out loud, "Besides, you can't tell anybody about us. They'll think you're crazy."

"Not to mention you don't want anybody important to you to know that you're gay."

"Well you know what? I don't care anymore!" Normal Sam roared. "I don't care if the entire fucking world knows I'm gay! I'll shout it from the highest mountain and I won't give two shits about what _anybody_ says!"

"And what about us?" Blue Sam demanded, glaring hard after hearing that declaration.

"If you two don't get out of my life and this town, I will kill you, even if I have to do so with my bare hands!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Red Sam dared, getting into a fighting pose. The other two Sams also got into similar poses. Both clones stared intently at Normal Sam, who watched both of them carefully, daring them to make the first move.

'_This isn't good._' He thought as he shifted his view between the clones. '_I'm outnumbered two to one. But I won't lose! I refuse to!_' All three of them stared at each other for quite sometime. After close to five minutes of staring each other down, a gust blew. Red Sam charged towards Normal Sam.

"Hee ya!" He yelled as he threw back a fist. Normal Sam moved slightly, causing his duplicate to miss. Before Red Sam can do anything, Normal Sam gave him a swift karate chop. He was knocked down. Blue Sam closed in and went for a kick, but Normal Sam back flipped out of the way and landed a punch.

"Why you—!" Blue Sam yelled as he charged back in, fists a flying. Normal Sam ran backwards from his copy, blocking the punches and even getting a few of his own in. Soon, he took the advantage and started pushing the cobalt clone backwards with his own flurry of punches. Blue Sam blocked as well as Normal Sam did, but the original had an ace up his sleeve. He performed a sweep kick, followed by a quick uppercut. Blue Sam fell onto the ground. Normal Sam scoffed.

"Heh. I knew those karate lessons would pay off."

::BAM!::

He got kicked from behind by Red Sam. Normal Sam pushed off the ground and ran towards his crimson copy. He attacked with another flurry of punches, which Red Sam dodged effortlessly. He jumped backwards and went for another kick. Normal Sam quickly grabbed his foot and swung him around and around.

"AHHHHHHH!!! Let go!" The clone yelled.

"As you wish!" Sam gave one more swing before launching his clone towards Blue Sam, who stood up. He jumped into the air, dodging the attack.

As he fell towards Sam, he performed a bicycle kick, moving his legs almost super fast. Normal Sam held up his arms to defend against the attack. He grunted as the clone's feet came in contact with his arms, pushing him back a little bit. When Blue Sam ended his attack, he delivered a roundhouse kick, knocking Normal Sam into the wall of Twister's house. The original grunted as he stood up.

"Is that all you got?!" He yelled as he panted. Red Sam got up and joined his clone.

"We're just getting started!" He yelled before he and Blue Sam charged towards Normal Sam, who ran towards them as well.

The original held his arms out and crashed into the clones, knocking all three of them onto the ground. Red Sam kicked him off them. Normal Sam went flying before he flipped in the air and landed, facing them. He ran forward, getting ready to deliver a karate chop. Both clones got up and defended against the strike. They both punched the original blond, knocking him back a few feet. He stumbled onto his feet.

'_This is no good._' He thought, panting. '_I need to think strategically._' The clones came after him and the battle continued. Sam dodged their kicks as he tried to think of something.

'_This space is too wide and open. If we went somewhere that had something I can use as a weapon, I'd be golden._' His eyes widened as he dodged a punch. '_That's it! I just hope I can run fast enough._' He back flipped and rammed into the blue clone. He jumped away before Red Sam can attack and ran down the hill.

"After him!" Blue Sam ordered as he got up. Both clones ran after the boy.

They quickly caught up to Sam and went for a couple of punches. The blond dodged their attacks before jumping up. Because the clones were still running, they went right under him. Sam landed and performed a jump kick, knocking both of the other Sams onto the street. Normal Sam continued running down the hill. Both clones got up and continued the chase.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the hill, Twister was sulking, trying to think of a way to get Sam to talk to him. He sighed as he walked up the hill.

'_If only there was a way to get him to talk to me again._' He thought. '_There has to be **something** I can do to get him to trust me again._' He looked up and saw three dots. They were orange, red, and blue. They seemed to be coming towards him really fast.

"What the—?" He didn't finish for the three Sams ran right past him, causing him to spin like—well—a twister. He fell on his butt and stared after them.

"That was Sammy and his clones!" He shot up. "He's in trouble! I gotta help him, but I can't catch up to them! Unless…" He looked towards the top of the hill and started running. "I gotta hurry!"

------------------------

'_Was that Twister I just passed?_' Normal Sam thought as he ducked under a kick attempt by Blue Sam.

As they ran, the blond in the orange shirt noticed that they were nearing the fruit market. As he got closer, he held his hand out. Just as they passed it, he managed to grab a bunch of bananas. Normal Sam dodged another kick as he started running backwards.

'_This may be a bit corny, but I have to buy myself some time!_' He thought as he ripped off a banana and started eating.

"Ugh! A hell of a time for a snack!" Blue Sam yelled as he tried to catch up.

"Actually, I'm getting a bit hungry myself…" Red Sam said as he held his stomach. Blue Sam glared at him.

"Stop thinking with your stomach and get back to work!" He yelled. By this time, Normal Sam has already eaten three bananas. He started running forwards as he tossed one of the banana peels backwards. It landed on the ground a few feet ahead of Red Sam, whose eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" He yelled as he tried to stop himself. He was going too fast though and thus tripped. He landed on the ground and started rolling. Normal Sam tossed the second banana peel behind him. It landed just inches in front of Blue Sam, causing him to trip and roll as well.

"WOAH!!!"

"Ha! That's what you get!" Normal Sam yelled in triumph as he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight of the red and blue boulders. "Oh shit!"

He ran as fast as possible, but it was no use. The clones crashed into him, creating a bigger boulder that rolled towards the pier. Before they reached the bottom, they rolled up a ramp and flew into the air. They soon landed on the beach in a spectacular crash. The three Sams groaned as they climbed out of the hole they made. The people lounging nearby gasped at the sight of the blonds, who got back to fighting.

Normal Sam head butted Blue Sam onto the sand and shoved his face into it. Before he could succeed in suffocating his clone, Red Sam kicked him off. Normal Sam panted as he stood. He charged towards the red clone and landed a hard uppercut. Red Sam was knocked backwards as Blue Sam got up. The cobalt copy grabbed a nearby umbrella and tossed it at Normal Sam like a javelin. The original quickly sidestepped, narrowly avoiding getting impaled. He ran away as the clones gave chase.

A little further down the beach…

There was a stage set up. On it was a long table with several people sitting at it. On the table were many pies. The crowd standing in front of the stage applauded as a man in a suit walked up on stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the thirteenth annual Ocean Shores pie eating competition!" He yelled into a microphone. The crowd cheered. "We have quite an amazing turnout this year! So let's get started. When I say 'go,' our contestants will eat as many pies as possible. The last one standing is the winner!" The crowd roared.

"Now I must warn you, if you're standing in the first five rows, you _will_ get wet, if you know what I mean." The emcee winked. The people in those rows immediately stood back. "Alright then! On your mark, get set—" Just then, the three Sams ran up on stage. The crowd gasped as they chased each other around the table.

"Hey, you kids! Get out of here!" The emcee ordered. The trio didn't pay any attention. Normal Sam ran to one end of the table and grabbed a pie. The clones stopped and gasped.

"You wouldn't dare." Blue Sam challenged. Normal Sam smirked.

"It's time to take your just desserts!" He yelled as he reared back and tossed the pie. Blue Sam ducked, allowing it to fly towards Red Sam.

::SPLAT!::

The pie pan fell as a purplish filling dribbled down Red Sam's face. He licked around his mouth.

"Hmmmm… Blueberry."

"Grrr… I'll show you!" Blue Sam yelled as he grabbed a pie and tossed it. Normal Sam ducked, causing it to hit a random audience member.

"Hey!" The person yelled as he grabbed a pie from a nearby stack and tossed it. Normal Sam again dodged as he grabbed another pie. Blue Sam wasn't as lucky for he got struck with the pie, which was apple.

"Hmmmm… Not bad, but take this!" He yelled as he grabbed another pie and tossed it. Because he was blinded by the filling, he wound up hitting somebody in the audience again.

"PIE FIGHT!!!" Red Sam yelled before getting hit by the pie Normal Sam had. Most of the audience ran on stage, despite the complaints of the emcee. Everybody grabbed their ammo and picked a victim.

What followed immediately was an all out war of pastries and pie pans. Not a single person got through the fight unscathed. When all the pies were used up, the three blonds left the beach covered in all types of fillings and whipped cream. The battle continued.

Meanwhile, at the Shack…

A extremely disheveled Lars stumbled into the restaurant. It was clear that he's seen better days. He was shivering in total fright. He was also really pale, like he hasn't left the house for months. You could even see wrinkles in his nineteen year-old face. If you looked close enough, you could almost swear you've seen a gray hair or two. His eyes were completely red. The young adult sat at the counter. Tito took one look at him and almost screamed. Luckily, he was able to control himself at the last second.

"Hey there, Lars. What could I get for you?" He asked.

"Wha!?!" Lars yelled as he looked around in fright. He calmed down though when he saw the bigger man, who had his eyebrow raised. "Just give me a latté. Heavy cream and all the sugar you got here."

"Sorry bruddah, but we don't serve lattés here." That was instantly met with a glare. Lars reached over and grabbed Tito's collar. He pulled the Hawaiian close until their noses pressed together.

"Now listen up, you chubby clerk, when I say I want a latté, I WANT A LATTÉ!!!" He roared. "Now make me one or you'll regret it!!!" He pushed Tito back. The bigger brunet gulped.

"O-one l-latté c-coming right up!" He stuttered as he prepared the cup of coffee. "So tell me, had a rough night?"

"Rough night? Rough night!? ROUGH NIGHT!?" Lars yelled, banging on the counter. "Are you crazy!? More like a rough _week_! Between my stupid brother and the Squid getting all lovey-dovey, seeing that second Squid with Rocket Dork, hearing the first Squid scream _every single day_, the cops coming and arresting him, and my parents screaming at my brother, I haven't gotten a bit of sleep! I'm going crazy! So think about _that_ the next time you ask if I had a rough night!" Tito considered the younger one's words for a moment. He thought about everything he said at least ten times before raising an eyebrow at the other brunet.

"Let me get this straight. There are two Sammies?" He asked. Lars nodded. "And you say one of them is with Twister?" Again, the boy nodded. "A-and the other one is with Otto!?"

"Yes, yes already! What are you getting at!?" Tito grabbed Lars' shoulders.

"Don't you see!? It's a conspiracy!" He yelled. "First there's one Sam, who's with Twister. Then, there's another one that's with Otto. Finally, there's _one_ more that's with Keoni! Pretty soon, all of the guys in Ocean Shores will be with a Sammy!"

"The horror…" Lars said with wide eyes. He then raised an eyebrow at Tito. "Did you just say there was a _third_ one?"

"Didn't you hear my monologue, cuz? Of course that's what I said! There are three Sammies!"

"Can we _really_ be sure about that?" They both looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Nah!" They both said. Tito went back to getting Lars' coffee ready.

"Seriously though, something freaky is going on." The one in the gray hat said.

"Aloha to that. But at least we can agree that there aren't three Sams running around."

"Of course. One is bad enough."

Right at that very moment, the three Sams ran around the columns at the Shack's entrance. They each ran forward, jumping between them in order to ram into each other. Soon, Normal Sam was hit hard, causing him to crash into the wall by the door to the backroom. Red and Blue Sam laughed jauntily at him.

"AHHHH!!!!" Normal Sam roared as he jumped up and rammed into Blue Sam, forcing him onto the ground outside. He pummeled the clone with repeated punches before the red one pulled him off and punched him into a column.

"Ugh! Get off of me!" The original yelled as he turned and slammed Red Sam's back into the column. The red clone shouted in pain as Normal Sam landed punch after punch. Soon, Blue Sam dove into him, causing the two of them to roll long the ground. They stopped and Blue Sam was on top of the other boy.

Before he could land a punch, Normal Sam wrapped his legs around the clone's neck and forced him off, slamming him face first into the concrete. He stood up just in time to see Red Sam jump at him with his foot held out. Thinking fast, he grabbed the copy by the foot, swung him, and tossed him into Blue Sam, who was getting up. The original Sam took the opportunity to flee. The two clones scrambled to their feet and chased after him, leaving Lars and Tito to gape at the scene. There eyes were as wide as humanly possible.

"Uhhh… Tito?"

"Yeah, cuz?"

"That latté? Make it a triple…" The younger brunet said, swaying slightly.

"Right… After my nap…" Tito replied as he and Lars fainted.

------------------------

The fight led all throughout town. Now the three blonds were duking it out inside Sno-Mart. As they entered, throwing punches and kicks, the customers inside ran off in fright.

'_Crap! They're too good!_' Normal Sam thought fearfully as he ran. '_It's like they can anticipate my every move._' It was then that he slapped his head.

'_Duh! They're my clones. They probably know everything that I know._'

Just then, the trio reached an area that had a rack of kick balls. Sam took one look at the balls and hissed.

"Shit…" The two clones grinned as they each grabbed a ball and targeted the original.

"Time to play ball!" Blue Sam yelled as he tossed his ball up and brought back his foot. As the ball bounced on the floor, he kicked it as hard as possible, sending it screaming through the air towards Sam. It was mere inches from the blond before he held both hands up and pushed forward, blocking the attack.

"What the hell!?" Both clones yelled. Sam smirked at them.

"Did you forget that I'm one of the best goalies in Ocean Shores?" The other clones sneered at him before grinning evilly.

"Well don't forget, you're also one of the best Kick Ball players and we're in a store that's full of 'em." Blue Sam said.

"Yeah! Let's see you block them all!" Red Sam added as he kicked his ball. Blue Sam also kicked the new ball.

They continued to try to pelt Sam with the balls. The original blocked most of the strikes, but being too tired to block them all, he got hit by quite a few of them. They mainly got him in the chest, which he was sure was bleeding. He even noticed a growing red spot in his shirt. He ran to where the Hockey equipment was stored. The clones followed.

Once Normal Sam got there, he grabbed a stick and some pucks. Just as the clones entered the area, he slammed the stick into the pucks, launching them towards his enemies. Unfortunately for him, they also possessed his blocking skills. Every single attack was blocked. Sam shook off the light headedness caused by the loss of blood as he ran head on with the stick held up high. His movements were sluggish though, so the clones were able to easily avoid the swings. Seeing no way to keep up the fight, he decided to flee.

As the clones chased him, they each grabbed one of the discarded kick balls. Just as Normal Sam was nearing the exit, Blue Sam kicked his ball, followed by Red Sam. Before the original can get through the sliding doors, the first ball struck him hard in the back, causing him to turn around, screaming in pain. The scream was quickly cut off as the second ball collided with his face, cutting it in several places and knocking him though the glass doors and out of the store. He rolled along the concrete before stopping dead. Sam tried to hang on to conciousness. He couldn't let it end like this. His sight blurred as he noticed red and blue dots approach him slowly.

'_No… Help me… Anybody…_' He thought as he finally succumbed to his injuries and blacked out. Blue Sam chuckled insanely as he picked up the Hockey stick and held it above his head, preparing to make the final blow.

"And now I end this little game."

He was about to send the piece of wood crashing down onto his original's head when the sound of wheels filled his ears. Red Sam heard it too as they looked around.

"What is that?"

"I don't know." Blue Sam replied. The sound was getting louder. Both clones looked behind them and saw someone coming towards them on roller blades.

"It can't be!" Red Sam yelled.

"What is _he_ doing here!"

The figure on the blades was none other than Twister!

"Yaaaaaaah!!!" He yelled as he skated past them, grabbing the unconscious Sam in the process. He held the blond on his back as he sped off. He skated away from the scene before the clones could stop him.

"Aren't we going to chase them?!" Red Sam yelled at his counterpart, who was turning the other way.

"Don't worry. With those injuries, there's no way he'll live." He said. "Come on. We're going home to give Mom a little surprise."

Later, at Sam's house…

Paula was sitting in the living room, worried sick about her son. It was nearing sunset. Suddenly, the front door opened. She stood up, ready to yell at Sam, who stepped inside.

"Sammy! Where have you been!?! Don't you know you're supposed to be under house arrest!?!" She then noticed the shirt he was wearing. She raised an eyebrow. "And when did you have time to put on a blue shirt?" Sam chuckled as he stepped closer.

"Mother, I have something to tell you." He said in a creepy voice. Paula gasped at the blond.

"Wh-what?"

"This." Sam replied as he pointed at the door. Inside walked Red Sam. Paula's eyes widened. "You see, we were cloned from your son." Suddenly, she remembered something from yesterday that her son said.

_"Mom! It wasn't me! It was my clones! **They're** responsible!"_

"Th-that means…what Sam said was true…" She stood back as the clones grinned at her. "_You're_ the ones who vandalized the town!" She glared at them. "And where's the real Sammy!?!" Both of them laughed evilly.

"I'm afraid you'll never see him again." Red Sam answered.

"Yes. I'm afraid young Samuel has met with an unfortunate accident." Blue Sam replied. Paula's eyes widened again. She was too shocked to scream as the imposters advanced towards her. It was too much for her to bear. She fainted immediately. The clones blinked and stopped their advance.

"Well _that_ made things easier." Red Sam commented.

"Yeah. Tie her up and gag her." Blue Sam said as he walked towards the phone. "I'm calling Otto so that we can tell them about us. Enough hiding." He grabbed the phone and dialed Otto's number.

At Otto's…

::Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnng!!!!::

Otto, who was watching a skating show, grumbled as he stood up and walked towards the phone.

"Hello?" He said as he picked it up.

"_Hey Otto, it's me._" The redhead grinned at the sound of the blond's voice.

"Hey babe. What's up?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

"_I just wanted to ask if we could meet somewhere tomorrow._"

"Sure. How about the beach? We can go surfing."

"_Fine, fine. Whatever._" Sam replied quickly. "_See you tomorrow._"

"Uhhh… Sure." Otto replied, a little weirded out by the response. "Love you."

"_Love you too._" Sam said before hanging up. Otto stared at the phone before hanging it up.

"What was that about?" He shrugged before going back to his show.

------------------------

"Ok. Here." Blue Sam said as he handed the phone to his counterpart, who just finished tying up Paula. "Call Keoni and tell him to meet you at the beach tomorrow."

"The beach!? Are you crazy!? You know we can't go near the—"

"Just do it!" The azure clone ordered. The crimson clone snatched the phone and dialed the number.

At Tito's…

Keoni was looking out at the horizon, which was bathed in different colors for the sunset. He sighed.

"Sam would've loved this." He said grimly. Just then, he heard the phone ring. He ran into the apartment and grabbed the phone. "Aloha?"

"_Keoni?_" The brunet gave a smile before remembering that he was still mad at the blond.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"_I need to talk to you. Could you come to beach tomorrow?_" Sam asked.

"I don't know…"

"_Please? I have to speak to you. It's important._" Keoni gave a small sigh of protest.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Thanks. Bye._"

"Bye." Keoni said before hanging up. "I hope he's finally matured." He walked back out to the balcony.

------------------------

"There. It's done." Red Sam said as he put the phone back on the hook. "Are you sure we should be down there?"

"Quit worrying. It'll be fine." Blue Sam replied before going towards the bedroom. "We better get some shut eye. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Right." Red Sam agreed as he followed.

The next day…

Normal Sam's eyebrows twitched as he groaned. He moved around a bit before slowly opening his eyes. His vision was blurry, meaning he wasn't wearing his glasses. He reached for them, but couldn't find them anywhere. Just then, he heard a door open and close. A bluish blob entered, seeming carrying something.

"I see you've finally woke up." A familiar voice filled his ears. It didn't really matter to him as he put on a glower.

"My glasses…" He said with a dry voice. He saw the blurred figure grab something off what he presumed was a dresser. The figure placed his glasses on his face. Instantly, everything cleared up and Sam found himself staring into his savior's eyes.

"Twist…er?" The other boy nodded.

"At least your memory's ok. You had me worried there." He said. Sam's eyes widened as he shot up.

"Oh my God! The clones! Where are they!?"

"Shhhhh…" Twister said in a soothing tone as he gently pushed the blond back down on the bed. "Calm down. I don't know where they are." It was then that Sam looked around himself. He was in Twister's room.

"What happened?" He asked as he laid his head on the pillow.

"You got hit pretty hard and were knocked out. Before they could kill you, I skated by and grabbed you." Twister explained. "I took care of you during the night." Sam blushed before he started to get up.

"I shouldn't be here." He started. "I have to fight them."

"No way!" The taller boy ordered as he forced Sam to lay down. "You're not in any condition to fight them. Look." He handed Sam a mirror. The smaller boy's forehead was bandaged. He had a patch on his left cheek and a few scratches everywhere else. He pulled up his shirt to see a huge Band-Aid in the middle of his chest. He sighed as he put his shirt down.

"They're too tough, but I can't give up. They have to go." He tried to sit up again, only to feel a sharp pain. "Damn it…"

"Sam…"

"Forget it…" Sam interrupted.

"Now listen," Twister said with a glare. "I just spent the last few hours nursing you back to health and I'll be damned if I decide to let you go back out there…without saying my piece."

"Twister—"

"Just shut up for a second." Twister sighed. "Look, what you saw yesterday was a complete misunderstanding. That clone came to me for help on how to deal with Keoni, who was mad about the deal with the cops. I refused to help because he and that other one were responsible for the whole thing. He clung to me begging and that's when you showed up. Nothing happened between us, I swear." Sam contemplated his words.

"But he looked just like me."

"So? Don't remember what I said the day when we told each other how we felt?" Sam looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You said that clone had nothing on me. But that was in regards to the blue one."

"And you don't think I meant the other one too?" Twister asked. "Seriously Sam, trust is the basis of any relationship." He looked deep into Sam's eyes. "Do you trust me?" Sam stared deep into the other's soul before seeing the truth inside. He nodded.

"I do. I trust you with my life Twist."

"And I trust you with mine." Twister replied before leaning towards Sam. The blond leaned forward as well before their lips met. They parted and embraced each other. Sam leaned against the other's chest.

"So what can I do to stop them once and for all?" He asked.

"I don't know," Twister started, tightening the hug a little. "But you're not going at it alone." Sam looked at him.

"Thanks Twist." He said, planting a kiss on the other boy's cheek.

"Anytime." Twister reached behind him and revealed a tray. On it was a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice. "Eat up. You'll need your strength of you're gonna fight them again." Sam grinned before digging in.

------------------------

About two hours later, Sam stood up and stretched his limbs. There was hardly any pain, save for his chest. He rubbed his arms and legs

"Wow. I feel much better!" He said, turning towards his boyfriend. "Maybe I should start calling you Nurse Twister." He chuckled as Twister blushed. Just then, they heard the slam of a door. Curious, they looked out the window. Both of the blond's clones left his house and started walking down the hill, taking about the beach.

"What are they planning?" Twister asked.

"I have no idea, but we have to follow them to the beach."

"Hey. What happened to your mom? Wouldn't she have noticed the extra Sam running around the house?" Sam gasped.

"Aw crap! I forgot all about her! She might be in trouble!" He walked to the bedroom door. "Come on!" They ran out of the room.

They left Twister's house and walked the short distance to Sam's house. After testing the knob and finding that it was unlocked, they ran inside. They found Paula, wide awake and trying to get out of the ropes.

"Mom!" Sam yelled, running up to her and hugging her. "What happened?" He removed the gag.

"Those kids tied me up! They told me you had died." Paula replied. "Oh thank God you're alive."

"Actually, you should thank Twister." He pointed at the boy in question. "He's the one who saved me from them." Twister flushed with embarrassment.

"It was nothing." He chuckled. Sam suddenly stood up and turned to him.

"Sammy?" Paula asked.

"Twist, untie Mom. I'm going to end this nightmare once and for all."

"Sam…" Twister gave him an apprehensive look.

"I'll be fine. And if I don't make it back…" Sam gave him a loving stare. "Well, you know. See ya!" He ran out of the house. Twister turned to Paula and started untying her.

"You love my son, don't you?" She asked after about two minutes. Twister blushed.

"Uhhh… W-well…" He stuttered, trying to think of something.

"Don't lie. I could see it plain as day." Twister sighed.

"Yes, it's true. I love him with all my heart and soul. I'd do anything for him." He got the last rope undone and helped Paula up. She rubbed her wrists and legs before turning to Twister, who gave her a nervous glance. She smiled at him.

"Go to him. Protect him." Twister put on a determined look and nodded.

"You got it! I'll make sure he gets back home safe." He said as he left the house and ran to the beach.

Meanwhile, at the beach…

Otto walked along the sand with his surfboard. He soon found Keoni staring out at the ocean. Like the redhead, he was wearing only his swimming trunks, as well as his necklace and a backpack. Otto stood the surfboard up and walked towards the brunet.

"Hey Keoni!" He said with a wave. The slightly taller boy turned towards him and waved back.

"Otto! Hey brah! I was wondering when I would see you!"

"Yeah. I've been kind of busy this week." Otto replied.

"Oh? With what?"

"Well, I have gotten myself a boyfriend!" He said proudly.

"Congrats cuz! Anybody I know? Is he cute?" Keoni asked. Otto blushed.

"Oh yeah. He's beautiful." He replied.

"That's great. I've actually gotten with someone too."

"For real?" Otto asked.

"Yeah. He's handsome and kind." Keoni replied dreamily. "But lately, I don't know what to think."

"Why?"

"Well, he got in trouble with the police recently." Otto raised an eyebrow at that.

'_He can't be talking about who I **think** he's talking about!_' He thought.

"So what does your guy look like?" Keoni asked.

"Oh, well he's a little shorter than me. He has a cute face and he has blond hair." Otto replied. Keoni put on a thinking pose.

"That's odd. My boyfriend has blond hair too. He's also shorter than me. He's got a face to die for too." Otto gulped.

"By any chance, does he wear glasses?"

"Why yes." Keoni answered. "Why…do you…ask?" His eyes widened. "Are you saying—"

"Yeah." Otto said with a glare. "My boyfriend is Sam." Keoni gasped and glared back.

"Hey! What's the big idea going out with my man!?"

"_You're_ man!? He's mine!" Otto yelled.

"Over my dead body!" Keoni retorted, throwing down his backpack.

"That can be arranged!" The two boys got ready to fight when they heard a shrill whistle. They turned and found Blue Sam.

"Hey! What are you doing getting with Otto!?" Keoni demanded.

"Since when were you with Keoni!?" Otto added. The blond chuckled.

"You see, there's a perfectly good explanation for this." He said as he walked towards them.

"There is more than one of us." Red Sam said as he walked from behind his counterpart. Otto and Keoni gaped at them.

"What the—!? _Two_ Sams!?" They yelled in disbelief. Red Sam giggled as he walked up to Keoni.

"Why yes. It's true. You get me all for yourself." He rubbed the brunet's chest, causing his lover to shiver in pleasure.

"And you get me too." Blue Sam said, walking up to Otto and planting a kiss on his cheek. Both boys were still in utter disbelief.

"B-but how?!" They asked.

"Does it matter?" Blue Sam asked, encircling his arms around his lover's waist. "We can be together forever and no one can say otherwise."

"Wanna bet!?" All four pairs of eyes turned towards Normal Sam, who stood with his hands at his waist. Otto and Keoni's eyes widened.

"**THREE** **Sams!?!**"

"How are you still alive!?" The clones yelled. They separated from their boyfriends and got ready to fight. Normal Sam also got into a fighting pose. He scoffed at them.

"Looks like you weren't thorough enough. Ready to end this?"

"Gladly." Both clones replied as they charged towards him. Sam quickly scooped sand into his hand and tossed it at them. The sand connected and blinded them.

"Argh! I can't see!" Red Sam shouted, stumbling backwards. Normal Sam grinned before backing up.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!" He screamed as he head butted him. Because they were so close to the water, they both wound up taking a dip. As they fought, Red Sam's body crackled with electricity.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"NOOOO!!!!" Red Sam screamed in pain as he tried to get out of the water. Normal Sam held him back. The screams emitted from the crimson clone were near deafening.

"Sammy!" Twister yelled as he ran up to the other three boys.

"Twist? What are you doing here?" Otto asked. The taller boy panted.

"It's a…long story, Ottoman…"

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!" The red clone continued screaming. A few seconds passed before he turned to Keoni. "Good bye my love." With that, he exploded in a burst of lightning. The explosion sent Normal Sam flying through the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed just before landing near the end of the pier. He was knocked out as he sunk under.

"SAMMY!!!" Twister yelled as he looked around for something that could help. He then spied a rescue can that was by the lifeguard's hut. He ran over, grabbed the can, and dove into the water.

He swam as fast as he could towards where his love was last seen. He dove under and reached his hand out towards the blond boy, whose chest wound reopened and was leaking blood. Twister grabbed his hand and pulled him back to shore. When they got back ashore, he laid Sam on his back. The blond boy wasn't breathing.

"Come on Sammy! Don't give up on me!" Twister yelled. He tried to think of what to do. He then remembered junior lifeguard training. He was taught how to do CPR. He opened Sam's mouth and took a deep breath. He then exhaled into his mouth. He did this a few times before he started pumping Sam's chest. The other teens watched the scene from a distance.

"Please Sam! I can't live without you!" He yelled as he pumped repeatedly. "I promised your mom I would protect you!" He pushed down one more time before laying his head on the other's chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "No! You can't be gone!" Then he heard the greatest sound ever.

A cough.

Twister quickly looked up and grinned as Sam coughed and sputtered water. The taller boy breathed a sigh of relief as Sam opened his eyes.

"D-Did you really promise her that?" The blond asked with a shaky smile. Twister nodded as more tears fell. He sobbed into Sam's chest.

"I thought I lost you for good! Don't you ever do that to me again!" He cried. Sam looked around curiously before he saw Otto, Keoni, and his remaining clone. Keoni walked towards the water, where the necklace his boyfriend was wearing washed up.

"Sammy…" He said, bowing his head. He picked it up.

"Twister…" Sam said. His lover looked at him. "Get that last one and finish this…" Twister nodded.

"Right." He stood up and glared at the clone, who was standing right by the water. "Now it's your turn!" Blue Sam shook in fear. Twister then turned to Sam with a curious look. "Uhhh… How _do_ I get rid of him, anyway?"

"The water…" Sam replied. Twister gasped as he remembered what the blond told him that first day.

'_He was struck by lightning… So the clones must be made from electricity!_' He thought. '_All I have to do is push him in and this will finally end!_' He ran head on towards Blue Sam. The clone flinched and ducked, waiting for the inevitable.

Twister was almost there when Otto stepped in the way.

"Otto? Get out of the way! I have to destroy him!"

"No way bro! I can't let you kill him!" Otto yelled, holding his arms up.

"But he's not even real!" Twister retorted. "And besides, he's the reason why Sam got thrown in jail! If you really love him like you say you do, then you'll do the right thing." Otto stood silent, thinking over his best friend's words. He sighed after about a minute.

"I'm sorry Sam…" He said bowing his head. He lowered his arms. Twister and Normal Sam looked devastated. Blue Sam grinned as Otto turned and helped him up.

Just then, the auburn haired boy pushed the fake blond into the water!

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Blue Sam screamed in agony as his body crackled with electricity in the same way Red Sam did. In a bright flash of light, he was gone. Tears came to Otto's eyes as he walked away from the group. Twister turned to Sam.

"It's over. We did it…" He said. Sam nodded in response.

"About damn time…" He said with a light chuckle. "Twist?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I need to go to the hospital…" And he was out. Twister gasped.

"Shit! Your chest is still bleeding! I'll call an ambulance!" He yelled as he got up to run.

"Wait a minute." Keoni said. He reached into his backpack, which was lying nearby. He pulled out a cell phone and handed it to the taller boy.

"Thank you." He said. Keoni gave him a thumbs-up.

"No prob, brah. I'm counting on you to take care of him."

"You can count on me!" Twister said, pounding his chest. He turned on the phone and dialed the number for the hospital. Keoni looked at the necklace around his neck and then at the one in his hand. He grinned when he decided on a course of action.

Later…

"Sammy…" Otto said with a heavy sigh. He was at a different part of the beach. He was sitting on the sand, looking at the sunset. He heard footsteps approach, but didn't bother to look.

"They're taking Sam to the hospital to treat his injuries." Otto looked at Keoni, who turned towards the horizon.

"That's good to know…" The smaller boy said with a sigh.

"A few days ago, there was a heavy thunderstorm." The brunet started. "It rained hard and thunder would be heard every few minutes, following a lightning strike. There soon was a break in the storm. Sam, who was bored out of his mind, went outside to play a game of his."

"But the storm wasn't over." He continued. "A bolt of lightning came down and crashed onto Sam, causing him to get cloned. The reason was because of something going on in the game. And the rest is history. We all fell in love with the same blond. All three of us—you, Twister, and I—treated our Sam with respect, honor, and trust. Yet only one of us had the real one. Only one of us knew real trust and love. Only one of us won the real prize."

"Yeah. Twister…" Otto said sadly. "How could you be so calm about this? You didn't get Sam either, you know. You only got one of the fakes." Keoni turned towards him and smiled.

"I know, but it just means I wasn't worthy. Besides, there's someone else I've loved."

"Oh really?" Otto smirked.

"Yes. I've loved him far longer than Sam. In fact, I was in love with him from the very beginning. From the first time I saw him, my heart fluttered with joy. It broke in two when I left for home. I thought Sam was the one, but I was wrong. And it took me witnessing that great loss to make me realize it."

"So spill. Who is it?" Otto asked. Keoni only stared at him in response. After a few seconds, the redhead gasped and pointed at himself. "Me? You've always loved me?" Keoni nodded.

"It's true. I knew you were something special after hearing the stories Uncle Tito told me. I just had to meet you. And it was love at first sight. Of course, I thought for sure you'd never have those same feelings for me or even be gay, but I guess I'm only half wrong so far." He walked towards Otto and held the necklace up.

"Will you fully prove me wrong?" Otto thought about this for a moment. He smiled as he took the necklace and put it on.

"It'll take some time, but I'll get over this whole clone deal. At least I have you." He said. Keoni smiled back and sat beside him. Otto wrapped his arms around the brunet and leaned against him, watching the final moments of the sunset.

------------------------

::Sam's POV::

Oh man! What a hell of a week it's been! After I was released from the hospital, I _still_ had to do my community service. Ugh! Thankfully, because I was able to prove that it was those clones who committed those crimes, the judge only made me do half the sentence. It wasn't too big a deal. I just had to clean off all the graffiti, take care of the people that got hurt at the hospital, and de-TP the trees in the park.

Oh well. At least I got Twister to make things better. I get to see him every night. Mom is really accepting of our relationship. I guess this whole experience just brought us closer together. Twister's parents are being a little less decent about it, but for the most part they accept us.

Speaking of Twist's family, Lars still screams every time he sees me. When is he gonna get over it!? At least Tito's taking things well. Although he _does_ stutter a bit whenever he sees me, he's gotten better. I think he's got a little more on his hands since Otto and Keoni got together.

That's something completely unexpected. Otto and Keoni, lovers!? I sure didn't see that coming! Heh. I'm glad they could find happiness in each other. They deserve it after going through this whole clone dilemma. It was crazy, but Keoni managed to get his parents to let him stay in Ocean Shores to attend school in the fall so he can stay with Otto.

So I guess that brings back to the present. We—that is, Twist, me, Otto, and Keoni—were at Otto's celebrating the first week of our relationships and the end of my community service. We were sitting on the couch, watching Twist trying to figure out a movie to watch.

"Come on bro! I want some quality make out time!" Otto complained, giving Keoni a lustful look. Keoni rolled his eyes.

"Can't you just enjoy the show?"

"Now what fun would that be?" Otto smirked. Keoni only shook his head and chuckled in response.

"Seriously Twist, do you want one of us to pick instead?" I asked.

"No, I'm cool!" Twister replied, shuffling through the different videos. "I got it!" He grinned as he showed us his choice. It was one of the Star Wars movies. Episode II to be exact.

"Remind me again. What was the name of that one?" Otto asked.

"Uhhh… 'Clone Wars?'" Twister read off the label. The rest of us gave him an icy glare. "_What!?_" We all shook our heads. He is truly too naïve for his own good sometimes. But that's why I love him.

"Sit down, Twist. I'll pick." Otto said as he got up and walked over to the video cabinet.

He grabbed Pirates of the Caribbean and put it into his DVD player. He sat back down and we all got comfortable, me laying in Twister's lap and Otto and Keoni wrapped in each other's arms. I smirked at them. It'll only be a matter of time before they start smooching. At least Twist is more romantic, if not silly.

A thought suddenly came to me.

"It's strange." I spoke up.

"What?" Keoni asked as everybody else looked at me.

"It's just that I can't help but think I'm forgetting something important."

"Hmmmm… I can't think of anything, dude." Twister said.

"And that's different from every other day how?" Otto asked with a hint of laughter.

"Hey!" Twist yelled as he chucked a pillow at him. I shrugged at their antics.

"Oh well. It's probably nothing big." We settled in to watch the movie again when we heard the door unlocking. My eyes widened. "Oh crap! _Now_ I remember! Reggie's coming back from that contest today!"

"_Now_ he tells us!" Otto groaned, slapping his head. We nervously awaited the arrival of Otto's sister and father. The door opened and in walked the two, carrying a huge trophy.

"Hey Otto. Hey Keoni." Reggie said as she walked with the front half of the trophy.

"Hi Sam. Hi Twister." Mr. Rocket said before they entered the kitchen. I sighed.

"Five…four…three…two…one…"

Both Rockets ran back into the living room and gaped at the sight of our positions. They both stuttered and stumbled over their words as they went on and on for a good five minutes before they fainted.

"Should we get them to their beds?" I asked, looking over the back of the couch.

"Nah. Serves them right for trying to ruin this." Otto answered, kissing Keoni passionately. I rolled my eyes and cuddled up with _my_ lover.

**THE END**

------------------------

Post-story Conversation

"At long last, this stupid fic's over!" Izzy said, jumping for joy.

"Do you _really_ have to complain every time I write something!?" I said, holding my hips and glaring at him.

"When you write a slash fic, yeah! And speaking of which, what are Otto and Keoni doing together? What happened to them being cousins?!"

::WHAM!::

"Duh!" I yelled, leaning against my mallet. "I already said I wrote this thing before Island of the Menehune came out, therefore it's legal to pair them up!"

"Pain…" Izzy groaned dizzily, stumbling around. "At least it's over…" I sighed and turned to the camera.

"Anyway, see ya next time!" I waved at it.


End file.
